Dauntless Academy Part II
by missalohahula
Summary: After a rough beginning, Eric and Alex are finally together. Join them as they navigate the rest of their Senior Year through trials, hardships, happiness, and of course their relationship! If you folks, haven't read Dauntless Academy, please do so, in order to understand some of the things written and said in here. Modern day setting.
1. Chapter 1: Look of Love Replaced

**After a rough beginning, Eric and Alex are finally together. Join them as they navigate the rest of their Senior Year through trials, hardships, happiness, and of course their relationship! ****If you folks, haven't read Dauntless Academy, please do so, in order to understand some of the things written and said in here.**

**So, since Dauntless Academy started off with Eric POV, so will this one. Just as the other one ended with Eric, so will this one. This takes place about a month later from Chapter 44 of Dauntless Academy. It's been happiness for Eric and Alex so far. And if you're wondering, he still hasn't told her he loves her. I hope you all enjoyed Dauntless Academy, please continue to read part II.**

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

"Eric!"

I turned around to see Alex running towards me. Her hair had already come out from her cheer-leading ribbon and was blowing nicely through the wind passing around her. I still had not told her how much I was in love with her. And it was moments when she looked at me like how she was right now, that made me believe she felt the same way too. I smiled and caught her in my arms, spinning her around.

"I'm so proud of you," she said as I pulled her back to look into her eyes. God, I'm never going to get tired of this. I wanted to kiss her, but I was not sure where Aidan would be. As if knowing what I was thinking, she pulled on my jersey.

"My brother is on the opposite end of the field," she whispered as she brought her lips up to meet mine. We stood there on sideline, making out and smiling at one another, until Edward and Myra came jumping into us.

"Division Champs," Edward screamed as he and I did a shoulder bump.

"Great job, Eric," Myra said hugging me as I saw Edward hug Alex. I felt a sting of jealousy whenever I would see Alex with Edward. I knew that Edward and Myra liked each other a lot and the same was with me and Alex, but knowing that he was her first kiss always hurt me. Myra then turned around and went to Alex.

"I'm really sorry about the game, Alex," Myra said hugging Alex.

"What game," I said finally turning to Alex. She looked away for a brief moment. Myra and Edward decided to leave us alone. "Alex, what happened," I asked pulling her to sit down on one of the benches.

"We lost our game," she said quietly as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "We still get a chance at going to Division playoffs, but we have to play Veron High for the last spot. This was our second loss," she stated looking away a little.

I remember what happened after they loss their first game two weeks ago. She didn't talk at all during dinner with her parents that night. She let the win Aidan and I had over Abnegation High be the highlight of conversation. It wasn't until we got back to campus that Aidan and I learned about their loss. Her dad grilled her about it the following morning. The next two days she would join me in the weights room and punch the hell out of the punching bag. I didn't want her to do that again.

"If we lose again, then..."

"Don't even talk like that," I interrupted her by squeezing her gently. "You folks will always be winners in my book. And," I kissed her forehead and she pulled her legs onto of my lap. "I'm the happiest guy in the world to have Alexandria Kent as my girlfriend. She makes me feel like a winner, because to me she's a champion, one of the best volleyball players out there, an awesome dancer, and the most smartest, most beautiful person that I know. I'll never stop being proud of her."

To say that I got rewarded with another kiss was a great understatement. Alex and I had taken every opportunity we were alone to behave like a couple, which were few and far in between. Aidan had been watching the two of us like a hawk for the past month. One month is how long I been with this amazing girl and so far everything has been perfect.

"Excuse you?" Except for that. Alex pulled away and turned to look at her brother.

"It's a celebratory kiss," Alex explained to Aidan. "I can't congratulate my boyfriend for winning the Division Championship game with a kiss?"

"Not while I'm around," Aidan said while Alex moved her legs and ironed out her skirt. "Does not your brother get something, too?" Alex reluctantly walked up to Aidan and hugged him.

"You're so bossy," she teased him.

"I try." He put his arm around Alex's shoulder and I followed them to where her parents were. She bit her lower lip and looked away once they came into focus.

"Hey," I said pulling her back a bit. "Everything is going to be okay."

"What are you two talking about," Aidan asked looking from me to Alex. "Alex?"

"We loss our game earlier this afternoon," she said barely audible.

"Aw man, I'm so sorry, Alex," Aidan said pulling her into a hug. After a while she pushed him away softly.

"I don't want Dad and Mom to know, yet. Especially with your folks win tonight. So, try not to make me cry right now," she requested of her brother. He nodded and we continued to walk towards their parents.

Alex's parents took us out to dinner again that night to celebrate. Alex used the same dress when I had asked her to be my girlfriend. I smiled and squeezed her reassuringly as we sat down at the table with Aidan and their parents. I ended up using the same color dress shirt. Cara came along as well and both her and Aidan were dressed in mint green.

"I want to take a picture of the four of you," said Mrs. Kent. We smiled for her picture. She ended up taking about a dozen pictures. Some of them were really of us goofing around and making weird faces.

"That one," Cara said and Alex smiled as they looked at the shot.

"What about that one," asked Aidan.

"Your mom is going to use one for your folks Christmas card," Cara answered smiling back at Aidan.

"Which reminds me, Eric," started Mr. Kent. "Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Well," I said sitting back down at the table as we waited for dessert. "I usually go to my Mom's for winter break."

"Of course," Mr. Kent said. Alex grabbed my hand as she sat down and gave me a quick smile. After much insistence I told her that she could meet my mom, but that was all I was giving her, was just an introduction. I definitely did not want my mom to be around Alex.

"However, if you wanted to come back to Dauntless County a little earlier," stated Mr. Kent. "Martha and I would love to have you join us for Christmas. Maybe even New Years. Cara is going to be coming down for New Years."

"With Will," mumbled Aidan, rolling his eyes.

"What was that, Aidan," asked his father.

"Nothing, sir," answered Aidan. Alex let out a giggle, which I was surprised came from her. But she was laughing about her brother.

I looked at Aidan who seemed upset that Will would be joining his little dinner with Cara on New Years. Well, now he knows how I feel when he pries Alex away from me. I remember that night we sat down after our last season game. Will stared daggers at Aidan. He told me and Edward the next day that he felt blind-sided by everything. It took a full five days for Will to finally talk to Aidan. It took even longer for Will to speak to Cara. How I loved to rub that in Aidan's face. He made me promise to tell him when I liked Alex, but in no way did he tell Will about his feelings for Cara.

"Like I said it would be our pleasure to have you with us as well, Eric," continued Mr. Kent, pulling it out of my memory.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent," I replied as courteous as I could. They liked me as Aidan's friend, but I knew I had to be way more respectful for them to like me as Alex's boyfriend, even if it has been a month.

"I'd like that a lot. I'll just have to check if my Mom had any plans." Which she probably didn't, because she was not big on family-time or holidays. Alex gave me another quick glance and as I stared into her eyes I could not help but think she still had the look of love in them.

"You let us know as soon as you can, Eric," said Alex's mom. I smiled at her and nodded.

That night when we arrived back at campus and I couldn't help but stare into Alex's eyes as I dropped her off at her room. I wanted to say that I love her, tonight, but for some reason it still didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry about your game, Alex," I said kissing her forehead. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"We'll just have to work harder when we play Veron High," she said. "I would ask you to stay tonight, but we didn't really run it past my parole officer." Alex smiled and I started to chuckle. Yeah, Aidan was like a warden that way. Come to think about the last time I spent the night with Alex was before we were even dating.

"Next weekend," I announced. "I'll put in the request with your brother." She smiled and I ran my hand down her cheek. There it was. That look. Her eyes made me melt every time I looked down in them and saw her staring longingly back at me.

"Eric," she said snapping me out of my daze. Her eyes lowered and she flattened her hands on my chest. "Eric, I," her voice faltered and she pulled herself into a hug. "I really like you, Eric."

I lifted her head up and kissed her softly. "Well, Alexandria Kent, I really like you." I felt her lips smile against mine. "Goodnight Alex."

Alex pulled away, opened the door and stepped inside. "Goodnight Eric," she looked at me one more and the last thing I saw as she closed the door were those lovely, mysterious, innocent eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Four and Zeke, waited for Aidan and I as we walked down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Sunday morning, could only mean two things, cinnamon rolls and crispy thick slices of bacon! We got to the building to see everyone running inside and crowding around.<p>

"I wonder if they ran out of bacon," said Four.

"I hope not," stated Aidan. "I'm hungry!" We started to laugh but as we got closer we took in the scene in front of us.

The girls were fighting. Our girls were fighting. Peter and Edward were already down there trying to corral the girls. Quickly we pushed past people who were looking in on the scene.

Marlene was the first girl I saw. I picked her up and handed her to Aidan.

"What in the world are girls doing fighting each other," screamed Aidan. Marlene tore herself away from Aidan and was about to jump back into the pile. I wrapped my arm around her and Aidan helped pull her away.

"Go and get Alex," he yelled at me. I turned back around to see Justin had Alex in a hold. I never saw such anger in her before. As I made my way there I saw Tris pounding on someone too. I pulled her out and Four quickly took her away. Zeke had already gotten Shauna out.

"Alex," I shouted towards her. Justin looked at me and I nodded at him to get her out of the building. Peter had finally found Lauren. There in the middle was Rachel. As much as I wanted to leave her there, I knew her and Alex were becoming friends for some odd reason so I decided to grab her and get her out of there also. It wasn't until I pulled Rachel out that I saw who she and the rest of the girls were fighting with.

"Michael," I yelled in disbelief. There in the corner where Alex had left was Landon on the ground groaning in pain. I did a quick scan of the guys there. Brian and Roman were carrying away Mia and Giselle. Zach and Drew were helping to haul Tara away. I motioned to Dom, who had helped Peter control Lauren, to hurry up and get out of here before campus security came. Nick was there as well trying to pull Jenn out of the building. Trick was helping Edward take a screaming Myra out. What the hell was going on?

There on the ground under all the girls were Michael, Rachel's ex, Landon, Drake, Tara's Ex, Clayson, Al, Vince, and Troy. They had been suspended, for who knows what the day of our last regular season game, and showed up back on campus today, obviously with a less than happy welcome back. There were eleven girls that had been beating on those seven guys and for what none of us knew.

"Let go of me," Rachel raged in my arms. "I said let the fuck go of me, Eric!" Once we got outside I let her go. She turned around and was seething. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"All of you could have gotten in trouble for beating those guys up," I yelled back at her.

"Guys," questioned Zeke. He turned to Shauna. "Hell, I thought you all had finally snapped and started fighting each other!"

"We weren't," Shauna said and looked away.

"Well," said Four. "What happened?" He folded his arms at Tris.

Before any of them could say anything campus security and Principal Phifer rolled on up outside the cafeteria building. This is what we were trying to avoid.

"What happened here, girls," he asked. The girls all looked at one another and finally Rachel displayed a sick, twisted smile on her face. I turned to look at where she was looking. There coming out of the cafeteria was Michael being carried by two of the school's staff members.

"He looks like hell," said Tris. I saw the smile plastered on her face too. They wanted blood for something and none of us knew what it was. I finally saw Alex and the look in her eyes said it all. They had planned to beat up those boys. There was an evil glint in her eye and I did not like it at all.

"Lawrence," called out Principal Phifer to Jenn. She quickly looked down.

"Maybe you, Valdez?" Myra shook her head.

"Alright Kent," Principal Phifer turned to Alex. "Shall I call your father and explain to him why seven boys who were supposed to be left unharmed and allowed to come back to school campus were beaten up this morning?"

"They're going to get off free," Alex yelled back at him.

"You don't know that, Miss Kent. And I don't appreciate your tone. I obliged you, Prior, and Michaels' little rant in my office to get those boys expelled and arrested, but this was uncalled for."

"Obviously they didn't get expelled, because they're back on campus," said Lauren walking away from Peter. He tried to pull her back, but she took her arm away from him. "They're still here. Smiling and enjoying themselves like nothing ever happened! They deserve what they got this morning!"

"Michaels, I would also watch your tone if I were you. Don't you and Kent have volleyball scholarships hanging in the balance," taunted Principal Phifer. "I can't overlook this incident in the cafeteria building, unless..."

"It was self-defense," cried out Myra. She looked to Alex who looked confused. "You see, Landon slapped Alex about a month ago, before he got expelled or suspended, whatever it is. Anyways, whenever she saw him back on campus, she felt fearful for her well-being. He's been real persistent in trying to get her, that she thought that when he approached us this morning that he was going to attempt to do something again." My fists tightened at the thought of Landon wanting to get to Alex.

"And," Myra continued. "All those boys approached us today. They were the ones who started to converse with us. We felt... We felt like..." Myra trailed off.

"That our safety was threatened," added Marlene. Myra nodded her head.

"Exactly," agreed Myra. "We felt that we were in danger. So we had to react when they tried to talk to us." I saw Alex, Lauren, and Tris immediately back down from their defensive positions.

Four, Edward, Aidan, Zeke, and I were all looking at one another. It was then that Justin, Dom, and Roman pointed to Will, Uriah, and Christina coming towards us. We were all looking to see what Principal Phifer's deliberation would be.

"I would have to look at the cameras to see if the boys actually approached you folks first and had you folks cornered to the point where you deemed it necessary to take violent justice into your hands," stated Principal Phifer. "I suggest you girls stay out of the cafeteria until we can clear those boys out of there and also hear their side of the story." This earned complaints and groans from the girls until he shot them all a glance. They quieted down and he walked away.

"What the hell was that," I yelled this time turning to Alex. "And Landon approached you again this morning?"

"And what is up with you, Alex, and Tris throwing a fit in the Principal's office to have them expelled and arrested," asked Peter turning to Lauren.

"Why would you folks want them expelled and arrested anyways," Aidan questioned his sister.

"I can't say," Alex answered. She took one glance at Rachel. I turned around. It had something to do with Rachel.

"You," I said pointing to Rachel. "Ever since you talked to her that day and went back on the squad, Alex has been acting rebellious and I know you have something to do with it! Why can't you just leave us alone?!"

"I never asked for your girlfriend to end up becoming my friend, Eric! I never asked for any of them to be my friends, but that's what happened. They've been so understanding and accepting," Rachel screamed back. "And I'm sorry if I was just being concerned for their well-being!"

"Concerned for their well-being," mocked Four. "You girls have been nothing but trouble. I don't understand after all the things you two did..." He shook his head. "Tris?"

"I agree with Alex, it's not our place to say," said Tris.

"Seven guys were just beaten up," stated Zeke. "Three of which were our teammates, I think we have a right to know why our girlfriends and their cheer squad gave them a less than happy welcome back."

"I promised I wouldn't say," replied Shauna. "All the girls did the same. Rachel and Tara trust us."

"There it is again," I started to pace. "Rachel and Tara. Well, I don't want you around Alex anymore," I yelled at Rachel.

"Eric," Alex shouted at me and tried to pull me away.

"No," I pulled my arm back. "Whatever it is that you want to do to your ex boyfriends, do it on your own! But you're not going to drag our girlfriends down with you!"

"Shut up, Eric," yelled Tris.

"You can shut up yourself. No one asked for you to open your mouth, Prior," I pointed at her.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," said Lauren jumping in.

"Can everyone just calm down," Tara finally spoke in a soft voice. She had been crying. "I can't stand everyone yelling right now." Drew went to put his arm around her, but she shrugged it off.

"Perhaps," stated Mia. "Perhaps we should take a walk, all of us girls. We have to calm down as much as you boys do right now. I'll see you later," she said only to Brian and kissed him softly and took Giselle's hand to walk away. The other girls followed suit. Alex didn't even look at me. What irritated me more was that she linked arms with Rachel and followed the rest of the girls away.

"What the hell was that," said Uriah coming up to us.

"We don't even know what happened," answered Edward.

"What the fuck," I heard Peter say in disbelief. We all turned back to the cafeteria to see them carrying out a battered Al on a stretcher, followed by Clayson whose face was bloody. Two other campus staff members were helping him as he staggered out of the building.

I turned back at the girls and all them looked satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2: Calling It Quits

**What's going on right? Well if you didn't know, please read Dauntless Academy, my first fanfic.  
><strong>

****This chapter is in Eric's POV again. Alex POV will mostly appear, again, like the last story. Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1.****

**You might be like totally upset about this chapter. But I needed to put some sort of drama in here. So why not start off that way, huh? ****Let me know what you all think. I have classes Monday - Wednesday - Friday. So far this semester has been okay, nothing big looming on the horizon. Football season just started, so you should probably look for updates either Tuesday or Friday. Today, was just a lucky day... I had some time to kill. So here's chapter 2.**

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

Alex wouldn't answer her phone. When I knocked on her door, no one would answer it. Aidan even tried to call her, but to no avail. It wasn't until the end of the day that she text Aidan back and told him that she was fine.

The next morning we didn't see any of the girls at breakfast. The whole cheer-leading squad of Dauntless Academy had just disappeared. Landon, Drake, and Vince sat on a lone table in the corner. They were beaten, but not as badly.

None of the girls involved in the fight yesterday, showed up to their classes. I was starting to get really worried about Alex, especially when I saw Landon walk into second period and Alex was no where to be found. During lunch, we finally caught a few of the cheerleaders coming in.

"I'm serious Becca," said Evan trying to get her to talk to him.

"I'm serious too Evan. Just leave me alone right now." With that, she and the other two girls walked away. Evan came towards our table.

"Do any of you know what happened yesterday with the cheer squad?" We all shook our head. He let out a sigh.

"Don't feel too bad Evan," said Peter.

"None of them will talk to us either," Zeke added.

Christina walked in with Lynn and Molly and they did not say anything to us either about where the rest of the girls were or what was going on. Christina let out a few tears every now and then and Lynn muttered angry curses about men, while Molly just picked at her food. Will went over there, but got the same response as Evan did from Becca.

"So," asked Zeke when Will came to sit back down by us.

"They won't say anything," replied Will.

"I think we should write that down in the books. Record today's date as the day Christina Kravitz has nothing to say," added Uriah, trying to ease the tension, but it was no use. Molly wouldn't even let Drew sit by her during lunch.

"What's going on," Peter asked Drew.

"I can't say," Drew replied and shook his head. He seemed to be the only guy who knew, but he wasn't about to tell. Evan glanced our way from where he sat with his basketball friends. Aidan just shook his head. We were getting nothing no time soon. Something bad went down and we had no idea what was happening or where Alex folks had been all day. It wasn't until fifth period that Aidan, Four, and Zeke found out from Hec who found out from Kristen, that they had been keeping detention in the gym today.

When we were in the locker room, we saw Al, Troy, and Vince cleaning out their lockers and turning in their uniforms. It had been sitting in there for the past month.

"Hey, Al, what's going on," asked Four.

"Why don't you all ask your girlfriends," Troy challenged.

"We would," started Zeke. "Unfortunately they're all doing detention right now for yesterday's altercation, so perhaps you could fill us in."

Troy turned to Vince. "Just know that we can't play football anymore," Vince answered and then walked out with Al and Troy following behind him.

"I think we all knew that much," yelled Peter. He shook his head and went back to his locker.

Practice that night was quiet. We did our stretches and ran our drills, but everything was done robotic. After practice was done, we all decided to head over to see what was up with the girls. Aidan and I knocked on Alex's door.

"She said to tell you folks she's not here," answered a crying Christina as she opened the door.

"Can't really tell one white lie to help save your friend can you," teased Aidan. Christina wiped her face and stepped on the side to let us in.

"I told Christina to tell you folks I wasn't here," whined Alex as she plopped herself on her bed. Aidan and I walked in the room regardless. Aidan sat down next to Alex as I sat on the floor next to her.

"Can we talk about yesterday," asked Aidan.

"What is there to talk about? We got into a fight with some guys and now they have a TRO out on us," answered Alex.

"They put a restraining order on you girls," I questioned.

"My Dad helped them file it yesterday," Alex spat out. She looked pissed.

"Why would Dad..."

"Because," Alex started cutting off Aidan and standing up. "We weren't supposed to touch them. They can touch whoever they want, but some girls beat up on them and it suddenly becomes the crime of the century!"

"Whoa, Alex," said Aidan standing up. "Relax, I just asked a simple question."

"Get out," Alex yelled. "Get out, Aidan! You too, Eric!"

"What did I do?"

"Just get out, please." Alex's voice softened, but you could tell that she was still upset about it. Whatever_ it_ was.

I turned to Christina to see her completely in tears. She was rocking herself back and forth on her bed. "Alex, I'm sorry I snapped yesterday," I said trying to get us to stay, or at least me.

"Yeah, what was that about, Eric?!" Not the response I was hoping for. "You made Rachel and Tara feel so worthless."

"Why the hell do you care about them so much?!" I really didn't want to yell back at her, but it was all their fault. "They are the ones who made it so hard for us to be friends in the beginning. They tortured you when you first came here. They spread lies and rumors about you. You almost got kicked off the volleyball and the cheer squad. Don't you remember all of that, Alex?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid Eric. Of course I remember all of that."

"I'm not calling you stupid, Alex." I really had not hoped that we would start arguing about this. "I just don't understand why you would back them up after all they did to us."

"You mean after all they did to me! I was the one who they picked on. I was the one given punishment. Me! Not you! So it only makes sense that I want to offer them my forgiveness."

"You give it to them so easily? I had to work so hard for it."

"I remember you doing a whole bunch of past mistakes too, Eric! You broke my heart and treated me like shit, too, right after I kissed you. You remember that? You're not so perfect either!" That took me by surprise.

"Alexandria," Aidan cautioned her.

It was like Alex took a gun and shot me in the heart. That was one of the best things about Alex was that when she forgave me, she made me new, she made me over to this great guy that I was, or that I always had been, but never showed. The girl that I was truly and madly in love with, who always gave me consideration, just ripped it all up and for what? Two bitches wanting to beat up a couple of their ex-boyfriends?

"Eric, Alex didn't mean it," Aidan added seeing my concern.

"No, it's fine." I started to walk out of the room. I closed the door behind me and fell to the floor hitting my head back against the wall. After a while, Aidan came out.

"She didn't mean it. She's just upset."

"No, Aidan, your sister meant it. I knew I wasn't perfect and I knew my past would catch up with us. Right when everything was going so good," I answered staring at the wall.

"You and Alex have gotten into arguments before. Everything always worked itself out then," he added. "Trust me, Eric. This will all blow over. She really cares about you, you know that."

I shrugged, getting up and walking back to our room.

That night I woke up in a cold sweat. To add to my panic, I couldn't breath. All I could hear was Alex's voice shouting that I wasn't perfect. I could barely get any sleep. I walked over to the kitchen and tried to eat a snack or down a beer, but I couldn't even focus on anything else, but her voice. Alex's words had stung me more than I knew.

* * *

><p>The next day again, none of the girls were in class. None of them came to breakfast or lunch. I hurried over to the dorm room building to try and talk to Alex again after classes were done, but ran into Uriah and Marlene arguing in the hallway.<p>

"Mars, this is your Uri you're talking to," Uriah said pleading with her. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"I don't have time for this Uriah Terrence Pedrad! I need to get to the gym for detention," she said pulling away and walking down towards the stairwell. She stopped when she saw me standing there. "Eric."

"Marlene. Did Alex already head to the gym?"

"Yeah, I believe she's down there now," Marlene replied. "Which is where I need to go." Uriah started to walk behind her.

"Mars, please talk to me," he said as he reached his arm out to her.

"I can't do this right now, Uriah!" She walked past me and stomped towards the stairs and disappeared through the door. I turned back to Uriah to see Nick behind him getting the same treatment by Jenn.

"Boys," she said walking past us as well.

"She won't tell me anything," said Nick coming by us.

"Neither would Marlene," added Uriah.

"I'll catch you guys later and see if Alex will talk to me," I responded as I turned back down the stairs as well.

As I walked down towards the gym, I saw Dominic and Trick with their girlfriends. At least Letty and Deena were talking to them. Letty saw me coming and nudged Dom. He walked over to me as the two girls left.

"Still no news from the girls," asked Trick. I shook my head.

"Did Deena tell you anything," I questioned. He shook his head. Just then I saw Alex walking into the gym with Myra and Lauren.

"Alex," I called out to her before she headed into the gym for detention. She turned around and still looked furious. "I wanted to talk about last night."

"There's nothing to talk about. Just leave, please Eric," she turned away.

"Alex," I pulled her back.

"Bye, Alex. See ya, Eric," said Myra as she followed Lauren into the gym. I gave her a small smile.

I turned back to Alex. There was nothing but anger in her eyes. That evil glint that I saw in her on Sunday still remained. There was no 'naughty' or 'innocent' or 'in love' Alex right now.

"Alex, I'm sorry for whatever I said or did on Sunday." She pulled away from me.

"You don't even know what you did wrong?!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Whoa, I'm sorry," I said sarcastically. "I didn't know I was supposed to give a rat's ass what happens to two girls who don't matter to me?! Alex, you're the one that matters, when are you going to wake up and smell the roses?!"

"That could have been me, Eric! Then what?"

"What could have been you?"

"Never mind," she said as all the anger from her disappeared. It was replaced with regret. I didn't like where this was going. "Maybe, we should just take a break or whatever it is they call it. Just stop seeing each other for now."

"No, Alex!" I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. She wriggled around in my grasp. "Alex, please, don't do this." I kissed her forehead one more time. Still nothing. "Alex," I softly shook her. Alex looked up and her eyes were full of sadness.

"I'm sorry, Eric," she said barely audible. Was she?

"Alex, don't. It was just one silly fight." That's all it was, I kept repeating in my head.

"I don't like us fighting, Eric," Alex's eyes started to water. I pulled her into a hug.

"I don't like us fighting either, Alex. I just wanted to talk. I didn't want to yell." I started to rub her back, but all I could hear from her were sobs. She shook her head against my chest and tried to get out of my hold, but I squeezed her tighter. "This was just a silly little argument, Alex. We'll get through this. Please. We've been through worst things before, haven't we?"

"Maybe that's telling us something," she said lifting her head up to look at me. "That just maybe we shouldn't be together, Eric." I never thought that I would hear those words from her mouth, yet here she was saying it.

"I won't believe that. I can't even fathom the thought," I said shaking my head. "Look maybe we just need time to cool off, to gather our thoughts. I'm not going to settle for us breaking up over one small fight, Alex. We can fix this. Whatever it is you're going through with the squad, please just let me in. I'll wait until you're ready to talk about it. Alex, we promised we wouldn't let anyone get between us, remember," I said kissing her forehead and then tilting her head to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Alex responded quickly and threw her arms around my neck deepening the kiss.

"We're still together in this, Alex," I whispered pulling away.

Alex gave me a soft kiss, then leaned higher to kiss my cheek. "No matter what," she asked rather than said.

I nodded my head. "No matter what."

* * *

><p>The next couple days, Alex wouldn't talk to me, let alone look at me. Okay she had detention, but after practice was done, they all hurried quickly back to their rooms. I was slowly breaking down.<p>

At practice I couldn't even run that fast or tackle that hard. When I tried to motivate the team it just came out blank. Four was hurting and so was Edward. They both had gotten into arguments with Tris and Myra as well. Fortunately for them, none of their girlfriends threatened to call it quits.

"Mia stopped answering her phone," said Dominic as he walked over to Brian who was just as equally concerned about his girlfriend.

"It seems like they all took some sort of pact on this," said Justin.

"More like a vendetta," spat out Aidan as he threw his helmet into the locker that night. Alex hadn't talk to him either.

"It's all Shauna's fault for letting them back on the squad," snapped Peter.

"Hey, don't take this out on my girlfriend," said Zeke standing up.

"Right, like mine is to blame," retorted Peter. "Shauna, Tris, and Marlene were the ones who let them back on."

"So, we're going to start blaming Marlene, too," questioned Uriah.

"If you ask me, they're all guilty," cut in Roman. "Alex, Myra, Lauren, included."

"Who the fuck asked your opinion," pushed Edward.

"Perhaps if you knew how to keep your girls in check, none of this would be happening," suggested Zach.

"Screw you," yelled Four.

"Too late, some lucky cheerleader already did screw me," sneered Zach. I don't know what or who he was suggesting.

"Hey, back off would you," I pushed Zach.

"Don't tell me to back off, Matthews," he pushed me right back.

"Fuck you, Levi," joined in Peter as he leaped out at Zach. The next thing I knew all of us were shoving, wrestling, and punching one another. Within seconds of chaos starting, it ended. A cloud of white smoke and dust filled the air.

"What the hell was that," asked Aidan.

"It's freezing," I yelled out loud. Once everything settled we saw Coach Amar standing up on one of the benches.

"Am I going to have a repeat of last year with you boys," he yelled. A couple of the other coaches appeared and they all had fire extinguishers in their hands.

"I don't care who started this, but I'm ending it. We're this close. This damn close to going to the state title game! State! And you all want to blow it?" He hopped down from the bench. "Matthews, our one chance to go to states?" He turned away from me and looked at Four. "What about you, Eaton? Championship title?" He turned towards everyone else. "Stanford, Oregon, Michigan, Auburn, Oklahoma, UCLA, Divergent State," he finished looking at Aidan. "All those schools calling me, because they want champions, they want you. But for some reason, none of you are showing me that you want that! Get your asses out of the locker, we're running until you get that through your heads."

Everyone didn't protest as they stood up and made their way out back to the field. We lined up at the goal line.

"Alright, let's go," yelled Coach Amar and a whistle blew. We ran back and forth for what seems like forever. The whistle finally blew and a few one of crumpled onto the ground.

"Line up," he yelled, not giving us time to rest. "Push ups, let's go." Some of us started to protest. "What was that, you're going to jumping jacks after?" The whistle blew and we did push ups. The whistle blew again. My arms collapsed and I started to groan. "Jumping jacks, let's go!"

"Work through the pain, boys," one of the other coaches yelled as we were slow to get up at the third whistle. The whistle blew three times signaling us to stop. My legs and arms were shaking.

"Man, coach hasn't worked us this hard in a while," said Uriah rolling onto his back and laying down looking up.

"I take it all back," groaned Zach as he too laid down on the field. "I shouldn't have said what I said." He started to cough. I walked over and gave him a hand. He grabbed my hand and I helped pull him up.

"Just don't talk about any of our girls like that again," I said patting him on the back.

"Speaking about our girls," said Edward on the ground. He pointed towards the bleachers and there was half of the cheer squad.

"Coach Amar," said Sharon, the cheer coach, walking onto the field. "Might I have a word with you and your staff."

"Of course," he answered. Sharon left and the girls followed her right after.

"Alright, shower, clean the locker room, and then you all can leave. I want that locker room spotless!" With that he left with the other coaches.

"I wonder what that's all about," said Four coming to stand next to me.

"I think we should do some recon," suggested Zeke.

"How," I asked. "None of them will talk to us."


	3. Chapter 3: Exhausted

**Don't worry readers. Alex and Eric will work things out. They have to, right? Here is Alex's POV. A little bit more drama is on it's way. There's very little to no interaction between Eric and Alex in this chapter. Forgive me. But don't worry aleric forever! Ha ha.**

**I already wrote down the first five chapters of this story. I just finished chapter six. I know this is only number 3, but does anyone have any suggestions. If not, I'm going to go with my first impulse. Thank you! Much Mahalo!**

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

><p>ALEX<p>

I hated ignoring Eric, but I just felt so upset over everything. Upset that my dad, my own father, thought that I was being unreasonable. When he came down to campus to serve us our restraining orders, he didn't even talk to me or look at me. I reluctantly answered my phone, when I noticed it was home. Immediately my mother started to counsel me.

"I saw the pictures of those boys, Alexandria Lara Kent! You did more than just defend yourself!"

The second time my mother called, she played the_ Aidan card_ with me.

"Your brother is going to play Amity Prep for a chance to go to the State Championship Game and you're not going to be there to cheer for him! He cares about you! You and him have gotten closer since you went to Dauntless. Did you think about how that would affect him?"

That night I behaved just like Christina and cried myself to sleep. I had been avoiding Aidan as well. I didn't think I should have, but I answered a third phone call from my parents. That was just the icing on my already rotten cake of a week.

"Do you know how this looks for me and my job?" This time it was my father that scolded me. "I can't take this off your record, Alexandria. DU is going to see this. Every college you apply to will see this."

The censure never stopped there. During the start of every detention day, or prison as Lauren was starting to call it, Principal Phifer would come by and have us repeat Dauntless's code of conduct and write a paper on how we intend to apply it the second we went back to regular classes.

Coach Tori had Lauren and I taken out of the volleyball game against Veron High. If the team won, then the next game, which would be in the division playoffs, we wouldn't be starting. We would play, but definitely not in the first set.

Coach Sharon decided to take all of the girls involved in the altercation out of cheering for the next football game, which of course had prompted the second phone call from my mother. Coach Sharon informed Coach Amar who informed the football team which led us to where we were right now. Having half of the football team and half of the squad up on the roof arguing and yelling at each other.

"No," yelled Shauna, who mostly was our spokesperson. "We all made a deal. There's no way in hell, we're letting anyone know besides us girls what was the underlying cause of the altercation on Sunday!" She always sounded so professional.

"Can't you all just take it that they're a bunch of assholes who got what they deserved," questioned Tris.

"We know they're dumb asses, but we know none of you girls would have done so, getting yourselves into deeper trouble than you already are, unless it was for a good reason," said Uriah.

"Then just believe that we did this for a good reason," I argued.

"Was it worth it," Aidan's voice was still. I turned to look at him. "You all not cheering at one of the most important games? You folks getting detention all week? Having to eat breakfast and lunch in the gym? Ignoring us, your friends, boyfriends, brother? Was it worth it, Alexandria?"

Everyone had been calling me that lately and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Alex," I stated firmly. Aidan still stood there glaring at me. "Mom, Dad, the Principal, Coach Sharon, Coach Tori, all the teachers here. Everyone has been calling me Alexandria and quite honestly it's getting irritating."

"Perhaps, because it reminds you that you need to stop acting like a child and more like a young woman," Aidan sniped back. "You're seventeen, so I'm going to tell you straight, **_Alexandria_**." I looked away as he started to walk towards me. "I hope that your folks little antic on Sunday was well worth you losing your friends on the football team, your boyfriend, and now your brother." I almost wanted to start crying.

"Hey," started in Shauna. "I'm not going to have you talk to my cheerleader like that."

"She may be one of your cheer leaders, but she is my sister. Or was. Because the girl who did all those things, I don't even think I recognize her anymore," said Aidan looking back at me. I started to shake and little did I know the tears were already coming out and streaming down my face.

"That's cruel, Aidan! Even for you," yelled Lauren. Aidan just stared at me and didn't back down.

"No, the only people I see being cruel right now are all of you girls. None of you will tell us what's going on. Look at us," Aidan said motioning around to all the guys. "We're your friends. Some of us you knew for years, grew up together with. This is how you're going to treat us? You're treating us worst than you did Drake guys and quite honestly, we're sick of it. Until you," he said pointing at me. "Realize that we're not the bad guys in this, consider yourself no longer my sister."

"Screw you, Aidan," I yelled. With all my might, I pulled back and threw a right hook at Aidan. He stumbled and Four caught him. I hurried off the roof and out the stairs. I heard Eric calling for me, but I didn't turn back. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

* * *

><p>My phone kept buzzing throughout the rest of the night. It was either Eric, Justin, Uriah, Zach, Dominic, Letty, Lauren, Edward, or Myra. None of the calls came from Aidan, which was who I really wanted to talk to. I know we just yelled at each other, but I wanted my brother. I wanted him to tell me that we were okay.<p>

A soft knock came on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Myra." She waited, but I didn't get up to walk towards the door. "Alex, please open up."

"If someone else is with you, then no."

"It's just me out here, I promise." I started towards the door, but stopped again and fell to the floor, remembering what Aidan had told me earlier. "Alex, are you still there?" I reached my hand up and slowly unlocked it.

"The door is open."

Myra opened it slowly and came in. She smiled sweetly and closed the door behind her. She was by herself. Myra sat next to me and immediately I threw my arms around her and started the waterworks. She said nothing to me, just letting me cry it all out. After about an hour, I finally pulled away and thanked her.

"What's going on, Alex? Like really, what's going on? I know this is more than just about what's been going on with Rachel and Tara."

"I've been ignoring my brother, especially now when I need him the most. I haven't been talking to Eric," I said trying to dry my face.

"None of us have been talking to the guys."

"Aidan and I just got into a fight. Just when everything between the two of us were coming back together. Not to mention, the last time I talked to Eric, I told him that we should break up." Myra gasped.

"Alex, is that really what you want?"

"No. I want Eric with me. I want my brother. I want to joke around with Zach and Justin and the rest of the guys. But this whole Rachel and Tara thing has just left me at a loss."

"We've given so much of our kindness, attention, time, and understanding to Rachel and Tara, there isn't much left in us to give to everyone else. I know the feeling. We're just a little tired and exhausted with this whole situation," explained Myra. "I never thought that I would be so heavily involved in so much drama," she finished letting out a sigh. I started to laugh a little.

"I was involved with drama the second I arrived here," I stated. "Perhaps I brought the drama," I answered which got a laugh out of her.

"No, it was always here. You just added more flavor to it."

"I think I understand what you're saying earlier though, about being exhausted. We tried so hard to help Rachel and Tara move on, but we're not moving on ourselves," I replied. "I just don't want to leave Rachel and Tara in the dark again."

"We won't. We just have to learn some sort of balance. It's challenging, but not impossible," added Myra.

"You and Edward are okay, right?" I saw Myra stare off at the wall.

"We actually haven't talked in a while either," she replied. "Will talked to me. Well, tried to. So did Eric. He was mostly concerned about you. They kept asking what was going on. I don't want to be the first to cave though."

"When Rachel and Tara say it's okay to talk, then I'll tell Eric. But right now, I just want him back. I want them all back."

"So do I." Myra and I rested our heads back against the wall and just sat there in silence.

* * *

><p>Friday came around. Since the pep rally was today, none of us could stay in the gym. Neither were we allowed to go back to our classes. So when the bell rang, we were to meet Coach Sharon at the Language &amp; Arts building. We went to the third floor and at the end of the hallway there was a classroom that wasn't used for classes. She had us clean the classroom and then sat down and gave us our assignments from our teacher.<p>

Marlene and I got started on our psychology work. Right when I opened the packet of worksheets that were given to us, I noticed a bright green post-it on the third page.

_Check your email for my notes on this. Not that you need it, because I know you're smart._

I already knew this was from Eric.

"Coach Sharon," I called out and she looked at me. "Can I use the computer there?" She nodded.

I sat down and opened my email. There it was. I smiled a little and then turned back to make sure no one was watching.

_Alex -_

I was kind of shocked he wrote something to me too.

_I don't care anymore what's going on with Rachel and Tara.  
>I just want us to go back to being us.<em>  
><em>I know you are hurting from that incident on the rooftop. <em>  
><em>Just let me be there for you. Let me be your everything.<em>

_No matter what _

_-Eric_

I almost started to cry. I took one more look around before I replied.

_Thanks for the notes Eric. I know I probably won't make it through unless I had it.  
>Unless I had you.<em>

I wanted to tell him that I missed him, but decided not to. Instead I settled for something else.

_You already are my everything. Talk to you later._

I printed out the notes and went back to Marlene.

"Let me know when you're on worksheet 45A," I said as I sat back down by Marlene. She looked at me confused. "Notes from class that day. I think it would help us with the worksheet." She smiled and we continued to work. I remembered psychology wasn't my best subject, but with Eric's notes, I was able to get through the worksheet, the two essays and my journal for AP Psych with some ease. It was still a little difficult, but I pushed myself by always reading Eric's post it. He believed in me, even though we weren't talking and I threatened to break up with him, he still believed in me.

AP Government 's work wasn't as demanding and with Myra and Tris there, it was pretty quick. Math went by easily for me and I ended up assisting Jenn and Mia. Lauren and I worked together for our English essay.

"I can't believe we need to read this book. It's kind of stupid," said Lauren.

"It's short. 76 pages," I said looking at it. "I think we could finish this by today." Lauren gave me a 'you've got to be joking' look. "Fine, we'll read half of it."

"Why can't we just do this on Sunday? Alex, we did the rest of our homework already," she pleaded. It got the attention of the other girls.

"Lauren, relax," said Tris.

"I can't anymore guys! I miss Peter!" Lauren folded her arms on the desk and buried her face in them. I turned to look at Myra and remembering our conversation, got out of my chair and crouched down by Lauren's chair.

"Lauren," I said rubbing her back. After a while she looked up at me. "We all miss them."

"It's our fault," said Rachel who was sitting by Shauna. "We never should have..." she trailed off.

"No," I said standing up. "It's not your fault, Rachel. It's not Tara's. It's not mine. No one here is to blame."

After a while it got quiet. We just sat in our chairs. None of us did our work. It wasn't until Tara started to cry that we all started up again.

"Tara," said Myra. "Everything will get better, you'll see."

"There's a video," she mumbled in between tears.

"A what," Tris practically screamed.

"Sh!" We all turned to Coach Sharon. "I don't mind you all talking to help each other get your work done, but you folks can't get loud." We all nodded and then slowly made our way into a circle by Tara.

"Drew said there's a video. Someone recorded that night."

* * *

><p>The pep rally started off with just 14 girls dancing and of course David leading the way. We were asked to dress up, but could not participate. The football team captains came up and made a small speech. When they went back to their seat, Eric turned to me and smiled. That was the first time I saw him smile at me, almost all week.<p>

_Thanx again for the notes - Alex_

_Anything for u - Eric_

_Can we talk after - Eric_

_I have detention - Alex_

_Maybe tomoro, before the game - Alex_

_Ur bro loves u. U know that right? - Eric_

I wondered why he changed the subject, so I turned to see that Aidan was sitting next to Eric.

_Tell Aidan I love him too - Alex_

_I'm still mad - Alex_

When they both looked my way, I stuck out my tongue at them. Aidan smiled a little and shook his head. The Principal then went back up and introduced a counselor. An abuse counselor, who would be willing to stay at the school for the next four weeks of classes this semester to discuss with anyone topics related to abuse. Of course everything would be kept confidential and appointments would have to be scheduled. Rachel squeezed my hand and we shared a smile.

Once it was over, I had to find a way to get to Drew.

"Kristen," I called for one of the other cheerleaders who was dating Hec. A Junior and a Freshman. I almost let out a small laugh as she dropped Hec's hand, then I realized it was because Hec was so busy helping Eric win me back, that he ended up scoring a girlfriend himself. "I need to speak with Drew. Alone."

"I'll go get him, under one condition."

"Really? Fine, what is it?"

"Seriously, Alex, you need to all start talking to your boyfriends. Hec told me all the guys have been worried," she replied with the same look of worry on her. I nodded. "Don't worry I didn't tell them what's going on with Rachel and Tara. I actually don't ever want to talk about that again. It took two days for me to allow Hec to hug me after hearing that. I just want to move on and you all should to."

"We will." She looked at me with an accusatory look. "I promise we will."

I grabbed Tara, Tris, Myra, and Lauren and we waited in the back of the gym for Drew to show up. The second he saw all of us he put both of his hands up.

"Whoa, what's going on?!"

"Relax, Fuller," said Lauren. "We're not going to pound on you."

"Tara told us you have a video," Myra added. Drew turned to Tara who started to shuffle her feet and fiddle with her fingers.

"I do, but Tara asked me not to show it."

"How did you come to have a video," Lauren probed. "Unless you were there shooting it."

"I would never do such a thing or stand by and let someone else do that to a girl, any girl, let alone Tara. I may be going out with Molly now, but I wouldn't do that to Tara and she knows that. If this is why I was called to come back here," he started to rant, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to us.

"Look, Andrew Fuller," I said spitting out his full name. "We didn't call you to question your integrity. I just want to know if you still have the video." He glared at Lauren. "And Lauren is going to back down, right," I turned to her too. She nodded and looked away.

"I don't have it in my possession," he responded.

"So you gave it to someone," cried Tara. Myra put her arm around her as Tara started to ball.

"Why you little," started Lauren. Tris and I both grabbed her to hold her back from Drew.

"No, not like that. I swear to God I didn't share it with anyone else. I went straight to Tara to tell her. What I meant to say is that it was posted on-line. Al sent me the link. For the actual video itself, I don't know who has it or where it is."

"Al sent you the link," Tris asked releasing her grip from Lauren. Lauren straightened herself out. Drew nodded and then pulled out his phone. Just then Myra's and my phone beeped.

"That's the link that Al sent me. I wish I could help you folks out more," he said glancing one more time at Tara.

I pulled up the link and was immediately met with Landon, Drake, and Troy talking about me, Lauren, and Myra. How irritated they were that we weren't there, but ecstatic to see their two beautiful guests. The camera turned to show Tara and Rachel, mouths covered and hands tied with tears streaming down their face. I clicked my phone off.

"I didn't think I could watch anymore," I responded. "Myra, Tris, why don't you two take Tara back to the dorms." Myra nodded and they left. Drew turned to me and Lauren and gulped. "Don't worry Drew, we aren't going to hurt you. I need to know how much people were sent this link. I know they must have sent it to others than just you."

"It's going to be kind of hard to trace. Perhaps you should ask your dad to have a police officer look into it."

"No, my dad wouldn't do me any favors. He wants evidence and I need to get it before he decides to help me again." I looked away and Lauren put her arm around my shoulder. "He's a little mad that we took justice into our own hands."

"Hell hath no fury," Drew stated.

"Damn right," said Lauren smiling.

"Well, I can see what I can dig up for you. Anything to help Tara."

"Thanks Drew," I replied.

"Sure. What I don't get is that they sent it out Wednesday night."

"What do you mean why they sent it out Wednesday night," asked Lauren.

"This happened homecoming night, right? Why didn't they send it out that night instead?"

"Are you really concerned about that?! What were you just dying to see the video!? You disgusting frickin little..."

"Again, that's not what I meant," said Drew interrupting Lauren. "Sometimes I wonder how Peter can stand you."

"What is that supposed to mean," Lauren shouted.

"Never mind that right now. Look Drew we're all a little worked up and it's hurting our relationships with our boyfriends. The sooner we wrap this up, the sooner we can all move on with our lives." I turned to Lauren. "He didn't mean anything by that, just calm down already." She let out a huff. "Drew," I said looking back at him.

"They obviously sent it out a couple nights later for a reason. Wouldn't a guy gloat about something the next day?" Lauren and I looked at each other. "If they wanted to brag or be the jackasses that they are, this would have gone out that night or they would have made it live. But for some reason..."

"Yeah, fine we get it," retorted Lauren.

"Wednesday night," I practically yelled grabbing Lauren's arm in realization. "Isn't that the night you and Shauna found them outside the Principal's office?"

"You're right," Lauren said turning to me. "They sent it out to scare Tara and Rachel."

"Drew," I said turning back to him. "I need to find out everyone who the video was sent to as soon as possible."


	4. Chapter 4: Us just being us

**Here is chapter 4.. Ahh! FOUR! lol. I'll just let you folks read it.**

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

><p>ALEX<p>

"Come on girls," shouted Sharon. "Three more laps."

It felt like we had been running forever. My legs were tired and I could barely keep myself from falling over. However, our punishment was worth it. The fact that we saw a couple of those idiots being hauled away on stretchers was a slice of cake, if we could only get them convicted, there would be icing and the cherry on top!

The second Sharon called for us to stop, that's exactly what happened. We stopped and fell over. The other girls who did not engage in the fight, came by us and handed us some water or a towel. Christina of course was still crying about everything. What made it worst was that I was her roommate, I heard her cry every night.

"Don't take this out of context, but I applaud what you girls did. The bastards deserved more than that, but you eleven shouldn't have done that," Sharon said as most of crashed on the gym floor. "I think I made you folks run enough for tonight."

"I don't know if I want to enter that evidence," said Tara as we were all sitting or laying on the gym floor.

"It would help you folks," said Lauren.

"They said that you two were lying and that it was just a matter of last minute 'cold feet'," mentioned Tris. "Right now everyone who doesn't know any better believes that. But Lauren's right. The video will help."

"The video will show me and Rachel screaming and crying for help. Pleading with them to stop. It will have them laughing, spitting on us, degrading us," Tara started to tear. "I'm finally able to sleep at night. I'm finally able to talk to other people besides you folks. I let my parents hug me during last week's game. My mom and dad will look at me differently, once they see that video."

"No, they won't Tara," I said moving towards her and putting my arm around her shoulder. "They'll love you regardless of whatever is on that video."

"Those boys said that I asked for it," she cried and leaned her head on me. Tara pulled on my shirt as her fists started to ball. "That I begged for it."

"No one wants to treated that way," said Shauna coming to kneel in front of us. "No one. Don't you dare believe a damn word those assholes said. It's not true, Tara! None of it is. Alex is right. Your parents love you, Tara. You're their daughter. You'll always be their angel."

I looked over at Rachel who was crying next to Tris and Marlene. I blinked when I realized my vision was getting blurry. Hell, I was crying too now.

"You're going to get through this," said Myra. "You both are. You folks have us."

"Yeah, that's right," agreed Tris. "All of us are here for you."

"Even after we graduate, we'll still be here for you," added Marlene. "Even if we're in some different state or still here in Divergent, you can still give us a call. No matter the time or the day, I'll answer my phone."

"Unless, the battery is dead," joked Lauren which made everyone start to laugh.

"Hey, that was one time," we all looked at Marlene. "Okay, twice." Some of us started to snicker at her. Marlene shook her head. "Fine, I have a habit of not plugging it in to my charger! But you girls get what I mean." We started to laugh again.

"This is nice," said Rachel as I saw her lean against Tris. "Thank you. All of you."

We stayed there on the gym floor for who knows how long. Coach Sharon had to leave, but said she would send down someone to escort us back. Within a couple minutes, Tori had shown up with two of the campus security to escort us to the showers and then to the dorm building.

That night as I got into bed, I got a text from Eric. We still hadn't really talked things through. The last time I spoke with him, I almost broke up with him.

_We need to talk - Eric_

I looked at the time. It was kind of late. My phone buzzed again.

_Can you talk now - Eric_

_Please, Alex. We haven't seen each other all week - Eric_

_Ur bro is worried bout u, too - Eric_

I hated that he was going to play that card. I let out a sigh.

_Come down in five minutes - Alex_

* * *

><p>I opened the door and walked out into the hallway right as Eric got out of the stairwell. He looked so relieved to see me. He quickly walked over and pulled me into a hug. We stayed quiet for a long time with him just holding me in his arms there in the hallway.<p>

"Please forgive me, Alex," he mumbled in my hair. He moved his head down and kept repeating for me to forgive him, until I felt his lips press softly to my neck. "Alexandria Kent, forgive me for all the things that I've done. Let me start off by saying that I know I'm not perfect, but I'm trying. I'm trying so badly to be the man I'm supposed to be. And I'll only do that for you." He pulled back and looked at me. I felt so guilty. "I shouldn't have..."

"Wait Eric," I interrupted him. "It's not you who should be apologizing. I'm the one who's been acting like a..." I stopped and looked down. "I have acted like a complete idiot. You've been ignored and disrespected this week and that's not right. I should be asking for your forgiveness. What I said in the email earlier today Eric is true. I wouldn't have gotten through anything this year, unless I had you. Whatever was said that night in my room, should not have been said. I didn't mean for it to be said that way."

"Is that what you really think of me Alex?"

"No, it's not, Eric. Eric, you know I care about you. You know how much I like you. I know I may have said it and I said it out of anger, but Eric you don't have to be perfect. I don't want you that way. I want you just being you. I like who you are. Don't you dare think that I for one second you're nothing, even if I say it." We stared into each others eyes as he held onto me tighter. "Because Eric you are so much more than that. You're everything."

"You're everything to me, Alex," he whispered back and kissed my forehead. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Eric," I whispered and pulled back. I rested my head on his chest. "Eric, I..." I looked back up at him. So much emotions ran through me the past few days and yet of thing I was still certain of right at this moment. "I think that I... Eric, I," I paused and his hand ran down my cheek and his signature smirk played on his face.

"I know, Alex," he whispered back. "I feel the same way," he said as I started to smile back at him. It felt like the past week hadn't happened. Eric looked down at me as if he had just won the State game, or graduated with summa cum laude from some University, or as he would if he was staring at someone he was completely in love with.

"Alex, please don't leave me," he whispered as he leaned in just brushing my lips.

"I won't. As long as you don't leave me," I whispered back.

"Never." He leaned in fully now to kiss me. It started off slow at first and right before he deepened it, I pulled away.

"Why don't you sleep over tonight?"

"We didn't run it pass Aidan," he said smiling.

"I don't care about getting in trouble with him. I just want to be with you right now." I grabbed Eric's hand and went back towards my room, opened the door and pulled him inside.

Once we got inside, he picked me up and carried me towards the bed.

"Christina is in the room," I whispered. "So you're going to have to be quiet." He growled, obviously irritated and gently put me down, and then hovered over me.

I ran my hands under his shirt and along his abs, leaned up and kissed his throat and around his neck and then softly bit at his shoulder. He groaned and pushed himself further against me as I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"You're going to be the one that ends up waking her up if you keep teasing me," Eric smiled back.

"How am I teasing you," I played, barely keeping my lips by his. I hadn't teased him in a while. I always gave in to kisses or making out with him whenever my brother wasn't around. Tonight wasn't the night to start making out again, especially with Christina sleeping like ten feet away. Besides, I missed teasing Eric. And tonight, well tonight was about me and him. No one else.

"Alex," he growled about to bury his head into my neck, but I scooted back. "You're teasing and you know exactly how you're doing it."

"Mmm, Eric," I softly moaned pushing my hips up against him. He tried to kiss me this time, but I shifted under him. He didn't seem phased though. Eric snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me up with him. He sat up and had pulled me into a straddle. I let him suck and nibble on my neck. I let out a sigh, no longer teasing, but giving in.

"I knew you couldn't resist," he teased. I went to take off his shirt, but he moved my hands away. "No, I'm giving in to that tonight, Alex." He smirked trying to tease me back.

"Is that so?" Something either in my tone or in my look made him stop. I slowly lifted up my shirt, threw it on the floor, and laid back down. Eric just sat there staring at me. I saw him swallow in a breath.

"Well, can I sleep like this tonight, Eric?" I grabbed his hand and slowly ran it from my stomach up in between my breast and then pulled it behind me. With my other hand I pulled him down. Immediately he started to kiss me. Before I knew it, he pulled his shirt off, exactly what I wanted. I let out sighs and soft moans here and there as his lips and hands moved all over, lighting off sparks all over my body. I felt him playing with the back closure of my bra and that's when I started to tense. Eric noticed and pulled away to look at my face. I smiled and nudged him to back off. Reluctantly he rolled off of me and laid down on his back. I moved closer to him, resting half of my body on his as he arm wrapped protectively around me.

"I've missed you, Alex."

"You've seen me earlier today."

"No. I've missed YOU." I leaned my head to look at him. "Yes, I've seen you. But I haven't been able to talk to you, hold you, be with you. Alex, it's been driving me insane these past couple days. There were a couple nights I couldn't sleep. I don't want us to be apart like that again."

"I didn't like it either. Again, I'm sorry for acting the way that I did. Eric, I want you to know that I care about you so much. And I really..." I let out a grunt of frustration and buried my head into his side. "I wish I could say exactly how I feel." He took my hand, kissed the back of it, and held our hands tightly against his chest.

"Since for some reason, we rarely ever speak the words we want to say," he said leaning down to kiss my cheek. "I think that this would be a cute way of saying it."

I didn't have to ask. It would be the way we said we loved each other, until we actually were ready to say it. Kind of like our signature 'no matter what' kiss. I pulled my hand back from his chest, kissed the back of his hand, and held it tightly against my chest. I don't know if he could feel how fast my heart was beating now, but it was pounding in me. I stared up at him as he smiled down at me.

"I'm sorry Eric. I know I shouldn't have let this silly little fight get in between you and I. You've been nothing but good to me and I haven't given much back to you."

"No, Alex, I'm the one should be sorry. I let everything get out of control. I lost my patience with you and that was something I promised your dad I wouldn't do."

"You promised my dad that?"

"I don't know if you remember, Alex. But your dad told me that you're a pretty stubborn person. I promised him that I would be patient, giving you your time and space to come around. I should have realized that from the get go of this whole mess, but I kept pushing you to tell me something that obviously was between you and the squad."

"Eric," I said as I sat up. "I don't want you to think that I'm keeping a secret from you. But, this is something I just can't say right now. I want to tell you. I want to tell my brother, but I just can't." Eric sat up and kissed me hard.

"I know that now, Alex. I meant what I said in the email too. As of right now I don't care what's going on with the other girls." Eric pulled me back down and kissed me softly. "I'm just so glad to have you back in my arms," he kissed the top of my head and started to run his hands down my back soothingly.

"I've missed you too, Eric. I promise I'll tell you. I just..." I paused and couldn't find the words, but Eric knew exactly what I meant.

"You just want us to go back to being us," he finished. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "So do I, Alex. If it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

"Good, because I don't think I could ever forgive myself for my behavior this week."

Eric started to chuckle and then pulled me up to give me a soft kiss. "Go to sleep now."

"You'll be here in the morning, right," I mumbled.

"I'll always be here for you." He kissed my forehead one last time, leaving it there. I felt his breathing slow down as I closed my eyelids and finally slept peacefully for the first time all week.

* * *

><p>"Alexandria Kent!"<p>

I jumped up in bed and so did Eric.

"What the hell is he doing in here?" There standing at the foot of my bed was Lauren, Lynn, Tris, and Myra.

"He obviously slept over," said Christina walking out of the bathroom and towards her bed.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Eric said. He got out of bed, grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. He turned back to kiss me.

"That was your cue to leave," spit out Lauren. Eric shot her a glare, but she didn't back down. I sat up in bed and pulled Eric into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, lifting me completely out of the bed and deepening the kiss.

"I'll see you later tonight," his lips moved against mine. I kissed him one last time before he released me, took my hand, kissed it, and then placed it on his chest. I was about to kiss him again.

"Okay, you can leave," said an exasperated Lynn.

Eric walked towards the door, turning to glare at every single one of them, except Myra. She gave him a small smile and he nodded towards her. The second he walked out and the door shut, they all turned to look at me angry. Except for Myra who had a smile plastered on her face.

"I can't believe you caved!"

"Really, Lauren," I asked her as I turned to look for my shirt. "He's my boyfriend. He came here last night, we talked, we made up. That's usually what happens in a relationship."

"Wait, so you two just made up without you telling him about Rachel and Tara," asked Tris.

"Eric still wants to know. I'm sure. But we didn't really bring it up last night. We talked about us. Just about us. As much as Rachel and Tara are our friends now and we care about them, don't we care about our guys, too? It hurt him for me to stay away all week, especially after the fight we got into on Monday," I said turning to Myra. She was the only one who knew I almost called off mine and Eric's relationship.

"Eric and I talked, but it was only about me and him. I didn't cave and bring up Rachel and Tara. If he did, I would have reminded him that this wasn't about them, this was me and him." Lauren seemed to relax a little and so did Tris. "Perhaps you two should go and talk to Peter and Four. It's been eating away at Eric the past couple days and I know it's probably killing them as well. True they want to know. But we can repair our relationship with them, before it gets way past fixable. Besides Lauren you were the one who started crying yesterday in detention and said that you missed Peter. Go and talk to him."

"I spoke with Edward last night, too," Myra said. "After you and I talked. I called him and realized that it wasn't helping. Edward is my best friend. He asked about what was going on, but I told him exactly that. That I wanted to just fix me and him first. And you two should do the same."

"Totally why I go out with girls," said Lynn. Christina practically dropped her phone and let out a scream.

"Lynn!" We all turned to Christina.

"You didn't know," I asked her.

"No! And I was naked in front of you!"

"Don't worry Kravitz," said Lynn plopping herself on my bed. "You're not my type."

"Is Kate Upton your type," I teased. Lynn smiled, but immediately tried to shake it off.

"No ways!" Myra sat down next to Lynn. "I need to know how that happened!"

"Wait a minute," said Lauren. "We're talking about beach blonde, big boobs, full lips, has all the boys chasing her, on our cheer squad, Kate Upton?"

"Yea," said Lynn finally smiling. "How do you know Alex? I didn't want to say anything until I told Marlene. No offense, I love you all." She saw Christina tense. "Not like that Kravitz! But I really wanted Marlene to know about my first girlfriend. She told me about Uriah and I only thought it fair that she be the first to know about me, too."

"Kate sort of let it slip a week ago while we were in the showers," I said going to the bathroom.

"In the shower?"

"Don't worry Lynn," I called back to her. "I wasn't checking your girlfriend out. When she let it slip it was in front of Marlene and I. Marlene practically wanted to jump on Kate, asking her to spill the details, but eventually we got Mars to say that she would wait for you to tell her all of that stuff." Lynn smiled and then turned to Tris.

"I think she said she was going to speak to Shauna," Tris answered to the unasked question of where Marlene would be right now and Lynn bolted out of the door.

"That's still kind of weird," said Christina wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm happy for Lynn. We all knew she liked Marlene freshman year. I think it wasn't until last year when Marlene finally admitted that she liked Uriah, that Lynn just decided it was best to move on," said Myra.

"Always observant," I commented.

"What I also observed is that you look different this morning," she said tilting her head at me.

"Not virgin-less different," said Christina.

"And you thought Lynn telling us about her girlfriend was weird. It's weird how you can notice that and twice as weird that you say it like it's nothing," I commented.

"No cat has ever caught my tongue," Christina replied smiling and shrugging. "Although Myra is right, there is something different about you."

I crossed my arms and looked down. I can't even say the words to Eric, but here I am about to tell everyone how I feel about him. I glanced back up to see Christina's eagerness, Tris's calmness, Lauren's seriousness, and Myra's happiness. I had a feeling Myra knew. The smile on my face wasn't going to go away either.

"I'm in love with Eric."


	5. Chapter 5: New evidence

**Okay, so I'm going to slowly bring the whole situation with those jerks to an end. Here's a start of getting them out of this story. But, honestly, life always brings you up and especially 'downs'. I'm sorry for those of you who love Al. I know I put him in with them. **

**Slowly things are going back to normal, but there are still rocky points ahead for our characters that we love. **

**Again... I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth. **

* * *

><p>That morning after much girl talk, we hurried down to the cafeteria. It would be the first morning that we could eat there. The second we walked in, it was like time had stopped. Almost everyone's head snapped up in our direction.<p>

"What? You never saw a hot cheerleader before," snapped Lauren as we walked over to the table. I immediately went to sit by Aidan.

"Hello, stranger," he said turning to me and giving me a small smile. I couldn't hold back any longer. I threw myself into his arms and let out a few tears.

"I've been so stupid Aidan. I let this get between you and me and I'm so sorry." I pulled back and Aidan wiped my cheeks.

"We were both stupid. I didn't have to say what I did up on the roof, especially to you. I promised you at the beginning of this year, that I would make it up to you. That I would never let you see an angry, pissed off, ignorant, disrespectful brother and I let you down. For that I am truly sorry Alex."

"Aidan I haven't really made it easy for you these past couple days. I know I've been ignoring you and the rest of the guys."

"Damn right," muttered Justin across the table.

"Hey," I said grabbing a piece of toast and throwing it at him. "I'm trying to make a sincere apology to my brother here so he can forgive me!" Justin grabbed the piece of toast and threw it back at me.

"We forgive you too," he said smiling. I gave him a small smile and then turned back to my brother.

"I know that wasn't you on the roof, Aidan. You only acted that way, because I was being really bitchy. I'll always love you for being caring, responsible, and even a bit over-protective," I finished rolling my eyes. Aidan chuckled. "I just want my brother back, that is, if he still wants me as his sister."

"Honestly, as irritating as it may get to have you as a sister, I wouldn't want anyone else to bear the label as _Aidan Kent's sister_," Aidan said smiling.

"So I got the position back?"

"Everyone else applying for the job can leave," Aidan said turning around to no one in particular. "I finally found my sister," he said turning back to me smiling.

I leaned against my brother's shoulder as he continued to eat and I started to pick off of his plate. We ate in a comfortable silence, just letting the tension and anger that built up between us this week slowly melt away. Four and Tris had disappeared to talk and Lauren and Peter were sitting a distance away from the group, not talking but not arguing either. But they were sitting close and they both kept looking up at one another smiling. I turned to see that Edward, Will, Uriah, and Eric showed up.

"Long time no see," Eric said to me.

"No need to pretend you didn't sleep over at my sister's," said Aidan turning to Eric who sat on the other side of me. Eric chuckled. "I'll let that one slide, considering the circumstances."

"Which reminds me, can I stay again at your sister's room tonight," Eric asked leaning over to look back at Aidan.

"Alone?" I noticed Aidan directed his question more so to me than Eric.

"I don't know where Christina will be, so I can't answer that," I responded to Aidan.

"I trust you, you know that," he mumbled in my hair. I had to smile a little. We just apologized and immediately he went back to being the older caring brother.

"Thank you. So is that a yes?" I still didn't take my head off my brother's shoulder, I simply looked up, made my eyes droopy, and stuck out my bottom lip. Everyone started shaking their head and holding back laughter.

"Ten dollars says he doesn't give in," whispered Uriah to Justin. They both shook hands. I leaned more onto my brother's shoulder. He let out a sigh.

"Fine," he answered.

"One way you can tell Alex and the girls are back. We're going to see that sad wittle baby face," teased Edward as Uriah took out his wallet and paid Justin. I looked over at the boys and they both shrugged. Edward continued to tease me until Myra lightly hit him. Yup, I was back with my friends. I looked over to my right, took Eric's hand, kissed the back of it and placed it against me.

"I didn't really get to tell you that this morning when you left," I said as Eric gave me his smirk. He released my hand and I turned to pick off another piece of waffles from my brother's plate. Aidan smiled and shook his head.

"Aidan," I said sounding suddenly serious. My tone caught the attention of the other guys. "I can't really tell yo..."

"You can now." We all turned to look behind us. Rachel was standing with Shauna and Marlene. I saw a couple of the guys tense up or look angry. Four and Tris had returned and he was the first to say something.

"Realizing that your drama is causing drama for us, too?" Tris put her hand on Four's arm and he reluctantly backed down.

"Yes, actually," Rachel answered, which shocked most of the guys there. "It wasn't right for us to drive a wrench between you all and the girls. But once you folks hear what happened, you'll all understand." Rachel turned me. "I told Shauna that you folks can tell the guys. I don't want to be there though when it happens and neither does Tara."

I nodded and pulled Aidan's shirt to scoot over to make room for Rachel. He rolled his eyes and for a moment stayed glued in his seat until he followed my lead. Zeke had just come in and quickly walked over to Shauna.

"Shauna, I'm so glad that..." he paused and looked to see Rachel sitting by Aidan. "What is she doing here?"

Rachel started to get up to leave. But I reached over and held her arm.

"She's eating here with us now. Every now and then so will Tara," I answered. The guys still seemed a little on edge. Shauna quickly took Zeke's hand and led him over to sit on the other side of the table. There was an awkward silence between the table as we all ate breakfast or just pushed around whatever food we had on our plates. It wasn't until one voice that was louder than any car alarm came running through the cafe.

"Will!" Immediately, Lauren, Tris, Myra, Shauna, Marlene, Rachel, and I started to laugh. Will looked like he seen a ghost. "Will, I've missed you so much," Christina screamed running into him, practically jumping over the table at him. The guys started to laugh, too. "Oh shut up! Will, I've missed you! Promise to not ever leave me!"

"Leave you? You're the one who..." Will got cut off by Christina crashing her lips to his.

"I love you so much," she exclaimed as she pulled away. Will was still in shock. Christina started to rattle on about practice and homework and the new song that she heard on the radio.

"Which reminds me, I need to get me a new iPod," I sighed.

"You love it and you know you do," she pointed at me. Aidan turned to me and I shook my head. If I mentioned the song, Christina would end up singing it or begging Shauna to do in one of the upcoming routines. "Oh and then the new season of Keeping Up with Kardashians came on. But Alex wouldn't watch it with me. She was busy looking on her phone for the Thursday Night Football score, of all things."

"Oh yeah, sorry about the game," I said turning to Aidan.

"Man, I know. I can't believe the 49ers lost."

"Wait, you're a San Fran fan," asked Uriah.

"Yup," Aidan answered.

"Well, I'm a 12th man," Uriah responded proudly.

"Whatever," I said throwing a crumpling a napkin and throwing it at him.

"As much as I don't like that team either, they do look really good this year," said Edward.

"They look better than my Patriots right now," mumbled Eric.

"You like Tom Brady," I said turning towards Eric. He slowly looked at me as if thinking about his next sentence. I saw a little smile play on his face.

"I'm guessing you're not a New England fan," he said pinching my side.

"She likes the Broncos," said Aidan from behind me.

"Awkward," mumbled Four. Most of us started to laugh.

"Regardless," Eric said as he grabbed my hand, kissed it and then held it to his chest. We both smiled. I took my hand away from him and slapped his arm playfully. I leaned up to kiss his cheek and then rested my head back on Aidan's shoulder.

"Okay, wait a minute, who are all those teams?" We all turned to Christina. "Is that team that played DSU last week Saturday?" Right away we started to laugh. "And how can Uriah be the 12th man, if he actually plays on the team? There's eleven players right? And isn't Uriah's jersey number 22?" We all started to laugh again. "What's so funny?"

"We are talking about NFL, professional football teams. And yes baby, there are eleven players. It's just that Uriah is claiming he's the twelfth man, meaning that he's a fan," answered Will. "Lately everyone has been saying that in reference to Seattle Seah..."

"Then why doesn't he just say that," she proclaimed.

"Christina you are a cheerleader, how can you not know that," asked Tris.

"That's why she goes out with Will. For his head," I replied.

"What about Will getting head," teased Lauren. We all started to laugh again.

"You know what, I'm sorry that I don't know a lot about football," Christina said straightening herself out.

"Doesn't matter one bit," Will said pulling her closer. "Because I still love you either way." We all started to throw bits of food at them to get them to stop making out at the table. Just then Molly came running into the cafeteria.

"Lauren, Alex, Tris, come quick." We all turned and got up. "You too Rachel," Molly added. The four of us followed her outside. Drew was there with his laptop.

"You aren't going to like this."

"What did you find," asked Lauren.

He opened his laptop, pressed a couple buttons, and turned to show us. We all gasped.

* * *

><p>Lauren was shaking when we were on our way to the volleyball game. Deena and Letty were sitting in front of us. I was having a hard time concentrating on anything they were saying.<p>

"They had a video of me," Lauren muttered. "Those bastards had a video of me in the shower locker room. They had a video of all of us in the shower. Me, you, Tris." We both leaned on one another.

"We definitely have to tell the boys tonight," I added. "We also need to tell the Principal. It's not safe for the other girls. I'll call my dad first thing tomorrow morning and show him everything."

"If your dad is at the game," Lauren asked.

"Then I'll tell him tonight."

We both sat out of the volleyball game, but cheered our team on. Since our cheerleading team was cut in half, they all were at the football game. It was hard for Lauren and I to sit there and watch, especially since we were the starters. The game was harder than anticipated. We lost the first two sets. In the locker room, Letty threw a towel at me.

"Any words of advice, Kent?"

"Kick some ass," I replied which made a few of us laugh.

"Your mind seems somewhere else," asked Rogue.

"We're just a little upset that we can't be there to help you all," answered Lauren. "But," she added standing up. "I know you got this. Alex and I can see that you all are doing your best. Regardless of what happens on the court during that third set, I'm glad that we got this far," Lauren paused, glanced at me and smiled. "Together."

"I'm glad too," I agreed standing up. Coach Tori nodded towards me. "I'm so proud to be a part of this team. I'm proud to have known every single one of you. And I can guarantee you all, that even should we not make it divisional playoffs, we are still one great fantastic team that is filled with awesome, wonderful, beautiful players."

"You all do what you do best. That's the best advice we can give you," finished Lauren.

"That's right! We got this Dauntless Flames," yelled Deena.

"We've got this in the bag. We can't let them get the lead again," agreed Letty. "We get out there and strike first. Like Lauren and Alex said we do what you do best, because we're fantastic and we're awesome," she said flipping her hair which caused us all to laugh. We all ran outside from our half-time break. After a quick warm-up, the ref told us it was game time. We all huddled in a circle and put our hands in.

"Let's do this! Dauntless on three," yelled Coach Tori. "One, two, three..."

"DAUNTLESS," we all yelled.

The third set was easy for the team. The fourth set was a little bit of a challenge. Deena got a couple service errors, but Letty and Rogue played good defense, ensuring that we always stayed in the front. The team went to a fifth set and surprisingly Veron High had nothing to show. Deena was the game's allstar. She served the ball twelve straight times, helping us to win the set 15-2, thus winning the game.

"We're going to division playoffs bitches," screamed Letty as we all cheered at the game point. We all piled on the court, hugging and screaming at one another. For some reason, I didn't feel that happy. I was excited that we were going, but deep down inside, I believe I still didn't feel ecstatic about it.

* * *

><p>We got to the football game just as third quarter was ending. I flew up the stands to find my parents. My mother almost started to counsel me.<p>

"Not now, Mom. I need to speak with Dad." I took Dad's hand and pulled him away from the stands and on the side.

"What's going on Alexandria?"

"I got some evidence about the case," I replied.

"Alexandria Lara Kent," my father said while crossing his arms. "This is not the time." He started to walk away.

"Dad, wait," I said grabbing onto his arm. "Just hear me out. I need Police Commissioner Kent right now." He looked at me and then dropped the upset father routine. "There's a video. A video of that night that my two friends were sexually assaulted. In that video it shows all the accused boys. It shows exactly what happened."

"How did you get that video?"

"Three of those boys have a website that they post videos on. Which reminds me, I, along with two other girls, would like to press charges against them."

"They have a TRO out of you and you want to..."

"Besides a video of homecoming night, there's videos of us in the shower," I quickly said interrupting my dad. He quickly registered what I just said.

"Alex," his voice suddenly concerned.

"They put a camera in the girl's locker room. So far the video only played three girls, we know where he's uploading the feed from. One of our friends hacked their website. It's being done on campus from the school's media technology department." My father nodded and then opened his arms. I leaned into my dad and started to cry. He rubbed my back soothingly. "I'm showering and it's on-line," I said in between sobs. My father's hands would tense every now and then, but he continued to let me cry.

"Who else have you told?"

"We informed Coach Tori and the other female staff. They blocked off that shower stall for now," I said pulling away. "They don't want to touch anything until the Police can..."

"Of course. I'll speak with the Principal tonight. I'll send some officers down to the school first thing tomorrow morning and you and the other two girls are to fill out the paper work to get the charges started. Don't say anything about the shower camera, but that video. Are you sure that..."

"It's real, daddy. We could barely watch two minutes of it before we started throwing up or worst throwing punches at the wall. I have the link on my phone."

"Save it for when the police come tomorrow." I nodded. "If everything goes according to plan, then we can get your folks assault charges dropped and those boys will definitely go to jail. Their lawyers can't say anything about heresy once there's actual evidence. You did good on this one Alex." We hugged once more, oblivious to the cheering going on in the stands. "Alex, please be careful. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. Deep down inside, I really am proud that you stood up for what was right. If I wasn't the Police Commissioner, I would scream from the rooftops that that's my daughter who beat up those sick delusion stupid head jackasses. Pardon my language." I started to laugh a little. "But, you know that wasn't how it should have been handled. Justice does not..."

"Come at the hands of revenge, but at the hands of wisdom," I finished. My father smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You need to think things through first and I'm glad that you came to me this time. Now let's go and finish watching the game." I wrapped my hand around my dad's waist as he wrapped his hand around my shoulder and took me to sit down by my mom. She hugged me and fussed about my hair being messy.

I turned my attention back to the game. Amity was leading. My dad told me that Justin had gotten hurt. Aidan was sacked quite a few times for a loss of yardage. Justin was a good offensive lineman. Trick was good and so was Paul. But no one watched my brother's left side like Justin could. As the third quarter ended, I noticed that they move Drew over to Justin's position.

I saw Aidan look back at us and I put both of my thumbs up as he smiled back, put on his helmet and ran out to start the fourth quarter.


	6. Chapter 6: Cancelling the celebration

ERIC

Eight points. Eight big points. We were down by eight. I stared at the scoreboard as we went into the fourth quarter. We had twelve minutes to play. Twelve minutes to not let any player get past us. Twelve minutes to not drop any pass. Twelve minutes to decide if our season was over or twelve minutes to decide if we were going to the State Championship game!

"We got this," said Edward hitting my leg as we sat down on the bench.

"Yeah. We made it this far. We're going to make it all the way to the end," agreed Peter.

"God, there's only two other times I've been so scared," I answered.

"What two times were those," asked Edward.

"When I asked Alex's Dad if I could date Alex. The second was the day after Alex and I started going out."

"Why the day after," questioned Peter.

"I thought she wanted to break up with me. We just started dating."

"You really like her don't you?" I turned to Peter.

"Actually, I'm in love with her."

"Good for you, man," said Edward hitting my leg again. "I always knew you'd find that one girl who makes you happy."

"It just had to be the sister of a punk," added Will as he walked by.

"You're still sour about Aidan dating Cara," teased Edward. Will shook his head and looked out at the field. Aidan got another first down.

"Turner," coached yelled. "Get ready to kick."

"Coach," said Edward standing up. "We should try to get the touchdown."

"I know. But I've got a strategy up my sleeve and I'm hoping it works. You, Matthews and Hayes get ready." Edward turned to us and both Peter and I put on our helmets. "Hoult, McAvoy, and Till," Coach motioned towards three other boys on special teams. "Line up with Ferras guys."

Aidan got closer to field goal range and Coach signaled on third and long to bring out Will. Will kicked the field goal which brought us just five points under. It was when we walked out for a kick off and coach had us line up that we realized Will was to do an on-side kick. It bobbled high in the air and right when the Amity player touched it, Peter and I tackled him and Nick went behind us to grab the ball. We retrieved the ball back on Amity's 41 yard line.

Aidan did a short pass to Four for a gain of four yards. Then he handed the ball to Uriah for a gain of three yards. Another hand off to Uriah, but this time for first down. Aidan came back to the sideline for the play.

"Keep up those short passes and small runs. We need to run down that clock. Give them little time to operate with," suggested Coach.

Aidan ran back out and did as Coach told him. Drew was holding his position and allowing Aidan time to throw. There were seven minutes left in the game. Another first down. We were in the red zone at the 18 yard line. Suspense was killing. A few more short passes to Four, Zeke, or Uriah and finally at just under five minutes left, Aidan dropped back and threw the ball to Uriah for a touchdown. Aidan set up the next play and did another pass to Brian for the 2 point conversion. We were ahead now by three points.

"Matthews, Hayes, and Ferras. Get out there for the return kick."

We went out there and Nick told us where to line up. Will kicked the ball and it went deep into the end zone. Lucas and I nailed their kick returner on the 6-yard line.

"Good job, Till, Matthews," shouted Coach.

Our defense was pumped up now. On first down, Edward tipped the ball. Second down, Peter sacked the quarterback. Third down, run up the middle, but Dominic and I held him back for only a 2 yard gain. They brought out their kicking team on fourth down and Roman got loose and blocked the kick. There was a scramble for the ball and Peter ended up with it on the four yard line. There was three minutes left in the game. Aidan came back on, he and the offense took their time, just running the ball up the middle for three long plays. They were chancing it, but on fourth and goal, Aidan faked a hand-off and ran the ball to the left with Drew as a blocker and scored a touchdown. Will came out and kicked the extra point. We were leading by ten now with only a minute left.

The Dauntless crowd was going wild. Will came back and we started to go wild also. Coach put in our second string defense and they held Amity back. The last play of the game, Amity's quarterback threw a deep pass to the end zone, but Shawn, one of our second string defense players jumped just a bit higher and caught the ball. He fell to the ground with the ball in hand and we all ran out to the field as the clock expired. We were going to the State Championship game!

* * *

><p>"Party back at campus, anyone," asked Uriah.<p>

"Hell yeah," shouted Roman as they both did some sort of special high-five in the locker room. The excitement was radiating off of us.

"Alright, alright," shouted Coach. "Calm down." We all settled down, still smiling. "I'm proud of each and everyone of you. It was a rough third quarter and they got ahead of us. But, you all worked hard and pulled together and WE. ARE. ON. OUR. WAY. TO. THE. STATE. CHAMPIONSHIP. GAME!"

We continued to cheer and celebrate in the locker room. Once we finally got out, Aidan and I made our way to his parents. Alex was there. She hugged me before she turned to her brother. I wanted to ask about her game, but from the smile I saw on Deena's face as she held a small trophy and talked to Trick, it was apparent that they had won their game.

"It's on baby," yelled Zeke as he jumped towards us. "Party at the..." he cleared his throat when he realized Aidan and Alex's parents were there. Then Zeke's mother appeared on the side of them. "At the library," he said more seriously. Alex started to laugh.

"Ezekiel Pedrad," his mother said putting her hands on her hips.

"It was Uriah's idea," he mumbled.

"Where is he?" Their mother marched off with Zeke in tow.

"Were you planning on going to this party, Sweet pea," asked Alex's Dad.

"I'll be fine," Alex pouted. "Aidan will be there. Eric will watch me. In fact all of the guys mostly look out for us girls."

"After what I just found out, I don't think you should go."

"Dad, they just won..."

"Alexandria Lara Kent!" Her father looked upset. "You and the rest of the girls ARE NOT going to that party. Is that understood?" Alex looked down and nodded. "Aidan and Eric, can I talk to you for a minute?" We both nodded. What the hell was going on? Alex's mother put her arm around Alex to calm her down. We walked a distance away and then Mr. Kent called for Mrs. Pedrad to bring Uriah and Zeke over which she did. He also motioned for Four to come over.

"I didn't want to say this to you all, especially after such a big win and a good show. Congratulations on making it this far."

"However," Aidan said crossing his arms.

"However, I highly recommend that you folks not party tonight."

"What did you just find out, Dad? What did Alex tell you?"

"There's new evidence regarding a case involving several students at Dauntless. At first, it only included two female students. Now, there are five, one of them being your sister," Mr. Kent said turning to Aidan.

"Dad, they won't tell us what's going on."

"They'll tell you now. I'll make sure of it. It be best if they tell you folks anyways. Eric," he said turning to me. "When you asked to date my daughter, you promised you would take care of her. I trust you with my daughter's safety." I nodded. "As for the rest of you boys, if what my daughter said is true that you all look out for the girls, then I am asking that when they tell you what's happening that you do not and I repeat do NOT," he emphasized and looked at every single one of us to make sure we were paying attention. "Do not take matters into your own hands. Just take care of the girls. I understand if you all get upset, trust me, I am very livid right now. But I am asking that none of you resort to violence. You all have a bright future ahead of you. Just take care of your girls, watch over them. I'll see to it that everything else is taken cared of." We all nodded and he shook our hands.

"Again, congratulations to all of you." Mr. Kent pulled Aidan in for a quick hug. "I couldn't be more prouder of you, son," he said patting Aidan on the shoulder and then turning away.

"Dude," said Edward and Peter coming by us. "What was that about?"

"We need to talk to the girls. Like now," said Four.

* * *

><p>The second we got back to campus, I couldn't find Alex.<p>

"Hey," said Will jogging off the bus. "Edward told me the party got cancelled."

"For us it is," answered Peter. "We're going to talk to the girls." Will nodded and ran off, hopefully to find Christina.

"I called Alex," said Aidan walking over. "She said that she's with Myra, Lauren, Tris, and Lynn. They'll meet us at the gym. Tori is going to open it up for us and also stationed two security staff members there."

"Security staff," questioned Justin. "Now I really need to know what's going on."

"You were supposed to go to your room and rest. Especially after taking a hit like that," I told him. "I should know."

"No," Justin replied. "Alex, Lynn, Shauna, Tris, they're all my friends too. They haven't just been ignoring you folks."

"Justin is right," said Zach. "I feel like we should know what's going on, too."

"Alright," said Four. "We just won't tell everyone on the team, not yet. I have a feeling that even though Rachel and Tara may have gave the okay and with what Aidan's Dad told us earlier, I think this is really big. Something really serious guys."

"We have to proceed with caution," I agreed. "And regardless, like Mr. Kent said..."

"We shouldn't take the matter into our own hands," Aidan added.

"Even if the girls did," Peter answered irritated. He and Lauren still hadn't talked things out. They were recovering, but not fully.

* * *

><p>The gym was silent as Lauren, Tris, and Alex stood up. There were a few of the basketball and baseball players here, courtesy of Alex. Apparently they needed to know what happened to their fellow teammates as well. Considering some of them went out with the other girls on the cheer squad could have been another reason why they were here.<p>

"We need a promise before we start, that this won't get out of hand," started Tris. "Alex, Lauren, and I already spoke with Commissioner Kent and he advised us that as of tomorrow morning, things should finally be on a roll."

"You folks sort of let things get out of hand," protested Four.

"This is different. We got into a serious amount of trouble. We wouldn't want any of you to have to deal with that either," said Alex as she turned to look at me. I gave her a small smile and she returned it.

"Promise," announced Tris. We all looked around at one another and surprisingly Drew spoke up.

"We promise."

Tris and Lauren turned to Alex, who let out a sigh. "Here goes nothing."


	7. Chapter 7: Those boys don't matter

**Sorry that this took so long to write out. **

**I also wanted to state that, and in no way did I intend to sound like a commercial, but if you or anyone you know is suffering from abuse, help is available. Please see a trusted friend, family member, teacher, counselor, or even the authority. **

**Everyone is beautiful, smart, needed, and important.**

* * *

><p>ALEX<p>

"Here goes nothing." I looked to Myra who nodded. All the other girls put on encouraging faces.

"During the night of the homecoming dance two of our cheerleaders were attacked and sexually assaulted." The second I said that all of the boys were in uproar.

"What the hell," said Edward.

"No one told us," screamed Peter.

"You should have said something," demanded Four.

"Is this true," asked Uriah.

"Who was it," pressed Zeke.

"Alright, alright, shut up," I yelled. "Look, I understand you folks are upset that we didn't say anything, but honestly we had to focus on helping those two girls. It wasn't just one on one that they were attacked. There were twelve boys involved. We had to show them that they had nothing to be afraid of."

"When Shauna and I saw them," said Lauren. "And this was a couple days after the incident, they were still shaken up about everything. It took them a whole week for us to convince them to talk to the Principal or to contact the Police."

"They were terribly beyond frightened," added Tris.

"I know you all are smart enough to figure out the two girls we speak of and to figure out who the eight boys from Dauntless are," I finished.

"Wait a minute," said Evan, one of the basketball players who was dating Becca. "You said there were twelve involved."

"There were four other students who the victims couldn't identify," I answered. "But thanks to new evidence, we were able to do just that. They apparently attend Navy Pier Prep." Immediately all the boys started to murmur.

"Troy, Victor, and Al," stated Edward. "They were three of the eight who were identified?"

"Yes," answered Tris.

"Along with Drake, Clayson, Michael, and Bradley," named Peter.

"Yes," Lauren huffed out.

"And Landon," Eric spat out as he stared at me. I knew what was going through his head right now.

"That's why you confronted him in the cafeteria, isn't it," questioned Aidan. Before I could answer Lauren spoke up.

"Now, now. Before things start getting personal, we need to move on. Along with this new evidence came another situation."

"What kind of evidence are we talking about exactly," asked Dominic.

"A video," I answered as I glanced at Aidan to see smoke coming out of him. He was totally fuming right now. "They recorded the assault of Rachel and Tara and sent it out to a select few. That's how we were able to identify the other four students. Like Lauren said, when we found this video, another video was shown to us. Lauren, Tris, and myself will also be filing charges against these boys."

"What does it show in the second video that includes you three getting involved," asked Zeke.

"It's actually a live feed almost like," answered Tris. "But apparently the boys who belong to this stupid, idiot, asshole-ish club choose their favorite of the week and Lauren, Alex, and I have been up there. So we could only see videos of ourselves." She paused and looked around. "I suggest to all of you girls, whoever used the last shower stall on the left, closest to coaches' office, also come and report to the Principal's office tomorrow morning when Commissioner Kent comes down."

"The last shower stall," asked Giselle. "Almost all of us go in there. It's the most private one."

"Not anymore," Lauren said.

"They've been video taping us in the shower," I finished which sent everyone into an even greater commotion. Aidan suddenly stood up.

"Why wait until tomorrow, why doesn't Dad do something now?"

"The Principal has been notified, the boys in question are on lock down right now," I answered. "Dad doesn't want anyone in the girl's locker room until he had get the crime scene investigators, forensics, and even a tech crew down here." Aidan threw something against the wall and it shattered.

"I can't believe you Alex!" He stalked his way down the bleachers.

"Now wait just one minute Aidan Kent!" There standing in his way was none other than Rachel.

"You," my brother roared.

"There is no need to get angry right now. This is exactly what us girls did when we found out they were allowed to come back on campus. I know what's going on in your head, believe me, I've been there. I wanted them to pay. Hell, I wanted them to die for what they did. But right now this isn't about those boys. Right now you and every other guy in here needs to focus on one thing. Your sister, Lauren, Tris," she said looking at us.

"Myra, Shauna, Marlene," she said turning towards them. "All of these girls on the squad, and even all the others who became my friend. Like Molly and Lynn." They smiled at her. "They all helped me to realize that if I hold on to what those boys did that I will never move on. That I will always be some bitter, sad, messed up, freaked out wreck. Trust me, I'm not completely over it. I still wake up sometimes having nightmares about it. In fact, I'm getting scared standing in front of you, even though I know you wouldn't do such a thing. Tara finally let someone hug her last week. And this happened to us a little over a month ago."

I half expected her to break down, but she didn't.

"The most important thing isn't those idiot boys. It's me. It's Tara. It's your sister, Alex."

Rachel looked at me once more and I noticed that so did Aidan. He seemed to calm down a bit.

"Right now," Rachel continued turning back to Aidan. "That's all Alex or any of the girls need. They just need a friend or a brother to care for them, to stand by them, to laugh with them, to love THEM. That's what I got from all these girls here. And now I'm suggesting that you give them that as well. Tomorrow is another day. Another day when those boys will get theirs. Right now, deal with what's in front of you." Half of us girls had started crying. "That's what they did for Tara and I. That's what helps wake me up in the morning. To know that after all of that, someone still cares about me. That's what you all need to do."

Silence filled the gym for a good couples minutes.

"May I just say," Zeke said standing up. "That I'm sorry for..."

"I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me," Rachel interrupted. "I just wanted people to be strong for me, because right now I'm still scared. I know that's how all the girls feel. Scared." Zeke nodded.

"Regardless, it wasn't right for the guys and I to treat you and Tara any differently when the girls accepted you back on the squad," Zeke stated.

"ZeKe is right," agreed Four. "We should have trusted our girls and put a little more faith in them." He glanced at Tris and they shared a small smile.

"Rach," I walked up to her and she turned and hugged me. "You didn't have to come."

"I wanted to. You'll need them, as much as I needed you." She let go and went to hug some of the other girls, before I noticed Tori come in and walk her back out.

* * *

><p>I cried a single tear and it rolled down my cheek onto Eric's shirt. That night I slept in Aidan and Eric's room. Justin came by and slept on the floor. Added security according to him. As much as we told the guys we were alright, since Landon them were on lockdown, they still watched over us that night, until they we're sure that those boys were off campus.<p>

Aidan and Eric were a little upset, you could tell. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be totally forgiven, especially since they knew why I confronted Landon in the cafeteria those few weeks ago.

But Aidan was put into big brother mode by Rachel and knew that Dad would be fixing everything in the morning. Eric hadn't said anything to me yet. So, when he pulled me into him to go sleep, I was a little shocked. Aidan let it past, only because I think he was in the room.

It felt awkward for me though. I shuffled in his arms as another tear escaped.

"Alex, I know now, why you couldn't tell me," Eric whispered in my hair. "It was like that pact that the guys and I all made during football camp. Something that was meant to stay between friends, something no one elsewhere as supposed to know."

"Yet, you told me," I looked up at him.

"I told you because I started to trust you. I felt that I could share anything with you about my past, and you forgave me and became a trusted friend and a even more wonderful girlfriend. But Alex," explained Eric. "I feel hurt that you didn't trust me enough to at least tell me that YOU were in danger."

"Eric I..."

"No Alex. I told you the other night I didn't care about whatever was going with Rachel and Tara and that's partially true. This though Alex. This was big. That could have been you. You could have been in that building next to Rachel and Tara. Yet you didn't think to tell Aidan or I."

"Eric..."

"Let me continue." My lips started to tremble. This all was going to come out now, whether I liked it or not. "Alexandria Kent, you have no idea how much I care about you, how much you mean to me. I would stop at nothing to keep you safe, and it's not just because I promised your Dad or the fact that I am best friends with your brother. It's because I am completely head over heels for you. Do you not see that?"

"I do, Eric. I trust you with everything..."

"But this one huge secret, Alex."

"I saw what you did to Landon that night he slapped me in the cafeteria. Eric, you would have been in so much trouble as it is."

"To protect you, it would have been worth it."

"Eric!"

"Alex!"

I noticed some movement on the ground and floor. I didn't want to wake up my brother or Justin, so I scooted in even more to Eric.

"Listen to me Eric. I trust you, I care about you, too. I know that you would have done something and I am so grateful to have you in my life. I was just really scared. I... I just..." I looked down and felt Eric's hand lift my head back up to look at him. "Eric, I'm sorry that I didn't at least tell you about me when we first found out. I just wanted to forget about it. I didn't even want to think about it. We just started dating and I wanted us to just be okay. I don't know."

"You were being a little selfish Alex. I know we're both new to this relationship thing, but I believe we're both supposed to lean on each other and be open about things."

"I'm really sorry Eric. Please don't take this as a sign of me not trusting you, because believe me I am completely confident in you and I."

"So am I, Alex. Just please promise me this one thing."

"Anything."

"No more secrets, Alex. At least none that concern you. I want to be in your life, Alex. No lies, no hiding, no holding back. I want all of it, Alex." I nodded. "Promise me."

"I promise, Eric. No more secrets."

"And I promise you Alex," he said as he moved his body to face mine and pressed his lips to my neck. "That you will never have to second guess my feelings for you ever." He moved to kiss my chin and then right below my mouth. "That I will take the good and the bad days." He gave me a soft kiss. "That no matter what," Eric kissed my forehead. "I will be there for you, to protect you, care for you. I'll be anything you want me to be, as long as you want me there."

Eric's lips that moved against mine as he spoke those last words finally kissed me hard. I swear if my brother and Justin weren't sleeping in the same room, I would have let Eric take my shirt off and allow this to turn into a totally heated make out session. There was nothing that could describe how I felt about him making that promise. It was hard to contain myself in that moment and I knew it was like that for Eric, too.

"Alex," Eric pleaded when I slowly pushed him away. He closed the inches between us again, squeezed my waist, and hooked my leg around him.

"Eric, my brother and Justin," I cautioned.

"Let's go to your room then," Eric breathed down my neck. "I just want some alone time with you right now."

I cuddled back into Eric, if there was more space for me to cuddle into. We were already so close. "I promise Eric, one day you will."

Eric smiled and softly kissed me. "I'm not going to lie. I like that promise."

* * *

><p>The next morning, my Dad came as agreed. There was a total of twelve different police officers that took statements and did interviews. My dad had sent a few others to the homes of the boys that attended Navy Pier Prep.<p>

They discovered the camera in the girls locker room. Of course on there were fingerprints of Drake and Troy. They found the URL address or whatever it was and tracked it to Clayson's laptop in his dorm room. Email addresses that subscribed to the site pinpointed other boys at Navy Pier.

There was no denying the videos on the site, showcasing what happened Homecoming night. There was also edited showers videos that had previously been recorded, yet not released on the website, of Shauna, Myra, Deena, and Jessie. Regardless of what my Dad said about their being enough evidence against them, those four girls filed police reports as well.

By the time the afternoon rolled around, all the boys were charged and arrested and this time my Dad assured all of us, including Rachel and Tara, that this nightmare was almost over.

"Of course their lawyers will attempt to get the most lenient punishment possible. However, if I have anything to do with it, these boys will be sent to jail forever," my Dad said looking around. "Don't worry about them anymore."

That statement alone sent Rachel and Tara to tears. Rachel's parents were there and so were Tara's. They continually thanked my father and he said that none of this would have been possible, if not for Rachel and Tara's friends.

As Rachel hugged me, I couldn't believe that we were friends. If you had told me that the girl who hated me from the moment I arrived at Dauntless Academy, the girl who I got into a fight with twice, or that the girl who made it hard for me to date Eric, would end up becoming my friend, I would have laughed in your face. Right now though, to see the tears of joy as she ran back to her parents and embraced them, that was one of the most happiest times of my life.

"I am the proudest father right now," my dad said as he walked over with Aidan and hugged me. "This is the same girl that you got into a fight with earlier this year, isn't she?" I nodded as my dad pulled back. "You are so brave and so understanding, just like your mother." My Dad's hand ran down my cheek and he kissed my forehead. He looked over at Aidan. "Take care of each other and I'll see you two this weekend."

"Bye, Dad." Aidan and my Dad did a quick hug. Eric approached us and offered my Dad a handshake.

I stayed seated between Eric and Aidan barely paying attention to whatever silly story Uriah was telling. All I was watching were two girls being loved by their parents. A tear rolled down my cheek. I was grateful for everything I had and I was going to face things with all the strength I had. If Rachel and Tara could do it, then why couldn't I? I smiled and rested my head on Eric's shoulder. I'm so glad that Rachel Cook and Tara Reid became my friends.


	8. Chapter 8: More of you to myself

ERIC

Classes went back to normal almost the next day. Alex held my hand throughout the day, but the second that she saw Rachel or Tara, she bounded away from me and went to hug them.

"I know they've been through a lot, but last night Shauna spent the whole time on the phone with Tara," Zeke huffed while sitting down on the table during lunch.

"The table is for food, Pedrad," scolded one of the campus staff.

Zeke rolled his eyes and then plopped down on the bench. Edward and Peter said that Myra and Lauren also spoke on the phone with Rachel. Apparently they did a four-way conversation with Lynn.

"I just wanted alone time with her, especially after the fight that we all got into."

"I hate to admit that I agree with you, Zeke," I said slapping his back. "But the other night all I wanted to do was be with my girl, too." Aidan cleared his throat. "Of course without her brother and Justin over here on the room."

That day after practice, I didn't get to see Alex. The following day was basically the same thing.

I hated to tear her from her friends, but after the whole mess, I just needed some quality time. Not that I was doubting us, but if wanted reassurance or confirmation of what we spoke about Friday and Saturday night.

"Alex," I called after her during dinner on Tuesday. She said something to the girls at the table, got up, and then made her way over to me.

"What's up," she answered casually.

"Can I spend time with you?" Alex gave me a confused look. "After we spoke about us this past weekend, I just thought that things would go back to normal."

"Eric, I'm sorry. It's just..." she paused and looked towards the girls and then back at me. "I know what I promised, but..." Alex sighed and then looked down.

"Look Alex, I really care about us. I know that I sound like some clingy boyfriend."

"No you're not Eric. I haven't been paying attention to you since the last time we talked and that's not right. There's no sense in telling you I want you there, if I won't allow you to be there for me."

"Alex," I stepped forward and pulled her into me. "I know I need to share you with your friends and your family. But look at it, from my point of view. We got into an argument, resulting in us not talking for a week. Then we work things out, only to go back to not talking or spending time with one another for the following two days. I just thought that I'd have you to myself a bit longer."

Alex smiled and put that beautiful light in her eyes. "Then why don't we make up for lost time?"

* * *

><p>It was nice to wake up with Alex in my arms again. It had only been a couple days since she slept over last, but for some reason it felt like an eternity. I breathed in the scent of her hair, remembering how comforting and relaxing everything was with her. I could feel her start to move as if she was waking up. I pulled Alex closer, not wanting this moment to end.<p>

"Eric," I heard her whisper. I looked down to see her eyes were still closed.

"Go back to sleep," I whispered in her hair. She started to stir again.

"No, I think I should head back to my room." Her voice was still sleepy. I missed this so much.

"Please Alex, just stay a bit longer."

Alex's body rolled on top of mine and she rested her head to look up at me. Finally her eyes opened and a small smile danced onto her face.

"I guess for a little while," she replied.

She raised an eyebrow and her small smile was replaced with a wicked one. She snuggled closer on top of me as she started to place kisses on my chest. Heat was rising up in me. Alex slowly made her way up, to my neck, my cheekbone and when she was about to kiss me on the lips, she pulled back and sat up to straddle me. I sat up to get the kiss she just denied me, only to be pushed back into the bed by her. Fine, I thought, I'll let her be in charge for now. Alex grabbed my hands and ran them across her legs.

"Eric," she said as she started to run her hands across my abs. Her touch may have been comforting, but at the same time it was exciting. Did I mention she was staddling me?

"Alex," I whispered back. I placed my hand around her waist so I could roll her back on the bed. Right when I laid down on top of her, Aidan came in.

"Eric and Alex," he yelled from the doorway. "I'm back!"

Alex pulled me down and gave me a small kiss and then let me roll off.

"Of course you are," replied Alex sitting up in the bed, but still letting my hand run on her legs. There was no sense in pretending like we weren't about to make out. Aidan wasn't stupid, that's probably why he yelled.

"Morning Alex," Aidan said smiling as he walked in. "Class starts in half an hour, so I suggest..."

"That I leave to get ready. Yeah, yeah," Alex responded.

"We had a brief meeting this morning," said Aidan looking over at me this time. "We're not supposed to do this, but Coach Amar asked Four and I if we thought we should run a two-a-day schedule for the next three days."

This time I sat up. Before I could do or say anything, Alex kissed my cheek, pulled back, and smiled slightly. I took my hand from Alex's leg and placed it on Alex's back and kissed her forehead. She must have put it together quickly. With that piece of news, she knew we weren't going to be spending a lot of time together until after the Championship game now. She was letting me know she would be okay with it.

"I'm guessing we're starting today," I said turning back to Aidan. Aidan nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in classes only then," Alex said as she leaned in to kiss me. Just when I cupped her face and pushed the kiss harder, Aidan cleared his throat.

"As okay as I might be with the two of you being in a relationship," he said pointing to Alex and I. "And that you two made up, which by the way took you two long enough," he finished as we all laughed. "I'm not so comfortable watching you make out with my sister. I know that's what you two do." See told you Aidan wasn't stupid. "But, I'm not comfortable actually _**seeing**_ it." Alex kissed me on the cheek really quick, jumped out of bed, and walked over to hug her brother.

"I'll see you later too," she said to Aidan. "Good luck you two," she called as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The two-a-days were harsh. Thank goodness they were only for three days. On Friday, the day before the big game, Alex came up with an idea, that I wish I had thought of earlier.<p>

She grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway once class was over.

"Um, the stairs are the other way," I said to her.

"We're not going to fifth period," Alex replied as she continued down the hallway, pushing past kids trying to go to their next class. She opened the door to a classroom that wasn't going to be used for the rest of the day. She pulled me inside, closed the door and looked outside the window for a while.

"Alex, why aren't we going to fifth?"

Alex pulled down the blinds on the window.

"I know that I have to share you with your friends and the team," she said quietly as she walked towards me. "But look at things from my point of view," she smiled. I knew she was repeating what I told her earlier this week. "After not seeing you for the past couple days, I just want to have you to myself just a little bit longer."

She ran her hands up my chest and then pulled them around my neck and reached up for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around and brought her tighter. During our kissing, she loosened my tie and started to un-button my shirt.

"I've really missed you Eric," she whispered pulling away. I chuckled, lifted her up wrapping her legs around my waist and sat her down on the nearest table.

"I've missed you too," I said as I started to kiss her neck. I had only seen her in classes and it was driving me insane the past three days. Obviously she was thinking the same thing. She started to un-botton her shirt. I growled and pulled her closer, kissing her chest above her bra. Oh my god, did I miss this, too. We hadn't made out in a while. And how I enjoyed touching and kissing her like this.

Alex leaned back and pulled me on top of her. After a few minutes of kissing like this, I hooked her leg around my waist and turned us over. She straddled me and pulled me up to start kissing again. I grabbed at her ass, massaged her thighs, kissed and rubbed her chest, taking in every moment to enjoy the feel of her body against mine.

"Eric," Alex started to moan even louder.

"Sh," I warned her. "Someone's going to hear you."

"Well, it would be your fault if someone did," she said lightly hitting me.

"So you want me to stop, then?"

"No," she said as she laid down on the table and pulled me back on top. I couldn't help but grind into her. I had missed the physical part of our relationship so much. She started to moan louder. I smiled down at her.

"I can't help it, you feel so good," she said almost out of breath. We started to kiss again. I moved my hands all over her as she did the same.

"You feel good, too, Alex." Her hands continued grabbing and pulling me closer to her. Her touch was exhilarating, her breathing and sighing was addictive. She started to moan again as I moved back up to her neck. Oh God, how I loved it when I made her moan.

"Oh man, you feel so good, Alex." She had me grunting and growling at her too. Alex ended up pushing me up and pulled herself into my lap. She moved her waist against me, pressing her lips harder to mine at the same time. Her aggression was something I enjoyed so much, thinking about a dead dog wasn't helping anymore at this point. She already stolen my heart and captured my mind, yet she knew exactly how to make the rest of me her slave.

"Perhaps we should try to calm ourselves down," I told her as I tried to lift her off of me, knowing that I was already hard for her.

"But there's still like twenty five minutes left," Alex replied pulling herself back on. Right as she deepened the kiss, I had to pull away.

"No, Alex." She started to whine. I grabbed my shirt and started to button it back up. I had to be strong, so we could make it out of here.

"Where's my tie?" I looked over at her to see that she had it in her hand. Alex threw it around my neck and adjusted my collar. Quickly, she pulled my tie bringing me closer to her. I looked into her eyes and naughty Alex smiled back at me.

"Please Eric," Alex whined and ran her hands along my body. She pulled me close and sighed my name in my ear. "I'll stop before the bell rings, I promise." She started to suck on my neck too and pressed her chest even closer to mine. My last wall of defense broke down when she unbuckled my pants. I guess we were going to make out some more.

It wasn't long before my shirt was back off again and my pants had been pulled down, leaving me only in my boxers. What turned me on more was that she was only in her bra and school uniform skirt. I could feel how warm her body was under her skirt. How I wanted to touch her under the skirt. Unfortunately that was going to have to wait. The bell to end fifth period rang in the middle of our heated make out session. I hurried to put my shirt, pants, and tie back on as she put her shirt and school cardigan on, adjusted her skirt, and fixed her hair. We were late to PE.

I dropped her off outside the girl's locker room pulling her in for one last deep kiss.

"Bye Alex." I started to turn, but she pulled me back. The late bell had rung five minutes ago.

"Bye Eric," she said after kissing me one last time.

"I really have to go Alex."

"Why are you pouting now? You weren't complaining a few minutes ago," she pulled back and smiled. Her eyes were still naughty.

"Neither were you," I teased. I kissed her forehead and she kissed my cheek.

I caught a small piece of hell for it once I got in the boy's locker room from Aidan. I totally forgot Aidan had fifth period with us. After sixth period, I didn't even see Alex. Like all the other days we had to rush to practice. Aidan glared at me every now and then. It was your sister's idea, I thought every time he looked at me with eyes that could kill.

When practice ended that day, I saw Alex sent me a text.

_Sorry - Alex_

_For? - Eric_

_I heard my bro was upset for us skipping 5th - Alex_

_It's ok. Besides, it was worth it - Eric_

_Yea, it was - Alex_

_I really missed that - Alex_

_We can always do more of that, u kno - Eric_

_I'd totally b okay wit that now - Alex_

I couldn't help but smile. The feeling was nice. Everyone was right, we waited way too long to finally tell each other how we really felt. It was then that I realized how much I was in love with her. I'm going to tell her tomorrow, tomorrow after we win, I thought. Of course, like always, our relationship would get interrupted again. And that is not what would have happened after the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Division I - High School Football Championship<strong> game day!

It was exciting. We didn't make it this far last year. We didn't even come close. We were all pretty much pumped up. Alex and some of the other girls got to us before the game and wished us good luck.

"Your hair looks nice," I said as I played with one of the tight curls. I actually didn't really like it. It was nice, but it wasn't Alex. I knew she was upset about the whole thing, so I tried to make her feel at ease.

"I don't really like it," she said grabbing another curl. Told ya! "I think Christina went overboard with everything," she said trying to wipe some glitter off her face. Which didn't help. Christina knew how to keep that all on them.

"Hey," I heard Christina scold Alex. Alex started to laugh and shook her head.

"Good luck," she whispered to me after we kissed. She ran past me to hug Aidan, did a fist bump with Edward, Uriah, Trick, and Justin. Then she hugged Four. I quickly turned around. Why was she hugging Four? It's not that I hated Four anymore. He was the main one encouraging me to fight for Alex and I. I shook my head. Four wouldn't try to take her, he has Tris.

The game was pretty much dead even throughout the first half. Both defenses were on it. Erudite's linebacker was quick. He got pass Trick and Justin, forcing Aidan to get rid of the ball early. And as hard as Four, Zeke, and Uriah tried to be in the right place, a defender was there to take them down. We finished 3-3 during the first quarter.

Caleb, Tris's brother was Erudite's quarterback and ran in for a touchdown with two minutes left in the first half. Dominic and Brian were about to snap at each other for letting him get the touchdown, Edward and I had to remind them that we couldn't lose focus now. Even if they were leading.

Four decided to do a trick play and showed it to Drew on special teams. Drew was able to run it down to the 45 yard line, crossing into Erudite territory. Aidan took up almost all of the two minutes to get the ball into the red zone. Zeke got the touchdown with 4 seconds left. I didn't think we could pull it off, but Uriah acted quickly and got us the two point conversion. During the end of second quarter we were 11-10.

Third quarter was more exciting. After that bad snap from Erudite's center, causing a touch back by Edward, momentum seemed to have shifted. We got in two more touchdowns that quarter and blocked one of the field goal attempts and one of their point after. We finished 25-16. During the fourth quarter we sealed the deal more when I caught an interception three times, two of which Aidan was able to set up for Zeke and Four. Another which I ran in. The game ended 46-30.

We shook hands with the team, once the game was over. Caleb ended up talking to Four and Tris after, and their conversation looked a bit tense. Thank God, Aidan was okay with me dating his sister. He just didn't like us skipping class to make out, I thought as I smiled and turned away from Four and Tris.

I went to look for Alex. Everyone from Dauntless Academy giving me high-fives, hugs, and congratulations along the way. I spotted Alex as the crowd started to clear, but was quickly interrupted from reaching her.


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Eric's family

**This was kind of hard to write. Only because honestly, I'm kind of getting tired of the drama that I'm putting in their life. What do you think? Too much drama or not enough?**

**I plan on adding one big dramatic thing, but that's not until towards the end of this story. Other than that, I think I'm going to give them a smooth sailing from here?**

**Let me know.**

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

I made my way to Alex, who was by Aidan and their parents. I could see Cara holding Aidan's hand in one of hers as she introduced him as her boyfriend.

Just then a man in a neatly pressed blue suit stood in front of me. I turned around to face the woman I did not want to see.

"That was an excellent job, son." She smiled crookedly. I rolled my eyes at her somewhat attempt to impress whoever may have been watching.

"Thank you for coming. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my friends."

"Wait there, young man." She took a couple steps forward. "You remember that you're here because of me. You would be nothing unless it was for your dear mother, so you will not disrespect me." She fixed her jacket and pushed aside a strand of her hair. "Especially now!"

"I am here, because of my team and my real friends who encouraged me and stood by me." Her eyes filled with anger. "Who are you trying to impress by looking like the perfect mother?"

She lifted a finger to point accusatory at me, but was stopped short by something that caught her eye behind her. I titled my head and saw someone else I was hoping would not come by me at this moment.

"Eric," Alex screamed cheerfully while jumping into my arms.

I immediately put her down and eased her back a little. "Go back by your mom and dad. I'll find you later." I know I promised Alex to introduce her to my mom, but seeing that I couldn't understand what was going on with my mom and what was up with the security all around her, I panicked.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Alex, just go..."

"There won't be any introductions," my mother sneered behind me. I closed my eyes, leaned down to kiss Alex's forehead.

"Eric, who is that," Alex whispered.

"Just stay close to me," I whispered to her. I turned around and faced my mother.

"Kent," my mother stated as she looked at Alex. Alex looked at me confused.

"Alexandria Kent, I believe. Yes, the daughter of Jonathan and Martha Kent, am I right," my mother questioned looking at me.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking Alex back to her parents."

"Why can't she stay and talk with me?"

"Cause I don't want her to talk to you!" One of the men in blue suits stepped forward as if to protect my mother. Oh buddy, please.

"Who is she to you anyways, Eric?"

"Alex is my girlfriend," I answered my mother, pulling Alex closer to me.

"Ah," she said. Didn't my mom look positively predatory right now. "Girlfriend?" She turned back to me glaring and then focused back on Alex.

"It's nice to see my son has found himself such a pretty sweet girl from a such wonderful family," my mom said glancing back at Alex's parents. I looked around. Who was she trying to impress?

"You must be Eric's mother," Alex said sweetly and offered my mother her hand, which she shook. "You look so familiar," Alex said continuing to smile. "I think I've seen you in somewhere." I looked down at her, did she really not know who my mother was?

"I should hope so. My name is Jeanine Matthews." My mother's smile turned evil as I looked at Alex again whose face went pale. Realization dawning on her exactly who my mother was. "Senator Jeanine Matthews to be exact," my mother stated stepping closer to Alex. Alex started to back away and I inched myself between them.

"I just want a word."

"No! You've already had a word," I almost shouted at my mom. "Go back to your parents, Alex."

Right as she turned another man appeared behind her. Alex gripped my arm and I was about to shove him out of the way. The other men stepped forward and my mother held up her hands to stop them.

"Alex is going back to her parents. Please have your goons move," I snarled at my mother. She titled her head as if to warn me and continued to speak anyways.

"I said I wanted a word with her. You should know by now, Eric Matthews, that I get what I want." My mother stepped even closer and addressed Alex hiding behind me.

"I really did not want my son to date anyone from this district. You and your," she said as she looked around. "Heathens here from this side of the state. Your last name is Kent? Kent," she stated one more time, letting the name roll of her tongue like it was something disgusting. "Your mother was in and out of the hospital a few months, wasn't she? Some sort of explosion at work?" I didn't mean to but my grip on Alex tightened. My mother may have been trying to impress someone in the crowd, but she was also trying to instill fear in Alex.

"Your father is the police commissioner of the Dauntless district, is he not? Terrible hearing about the endless wave of crimes that started up. You must worry if he comes home every day he leaves for work, don't you?" Alex's hand tightened on me too.

"Of course you are dating my son for now, but trust me, you or anyone you know won't last long if you try to go up against me and stop my son from fulfilling his obligation to his mother."

"That's enough mom," I said holding Alex tighter to me. I could tell she wanted to run in this moment and I wouldn't blame her if she did. "You can trust me on this, you wouldn't last long either if you tried to hurt Alex in any way."

"Is that really how you should speak to the woman who gave birth to you," questioned someone walking up behind my mom. Her equally short blonde hair stepped forward. Nita.

"My dearest, youngest brother," she said forcefully. "Winning the State Championship game. I'm so proud of you," Nita said slowly and put on a fake smile. She almost opened her arms to hug me but caught Alex next to me and cocked her eyebrow. "I thought he wasn't supposed to have any girlfriends." Alex started to shake in my arms. Why was I putting her through this?

"Well, I do. And like I told mom, you are to stay away from her Nita!" I grabbed Alex's hand and led her away from my evil family and the men in blue suits that surrounded them.

"Alex," I swung her around to face me once we were fully away. She felt so cold and looked so dejected. "Alex," I said again cupping her face so she would look at me.

"Your mom is Jeannine Matthews," she practically yelled. "Your mom," she repeated as she started to shake again. "Your mom," Alex said once more with fear.

"Sh, Alex," I said pulling her into a hug.

"Is it true? Did she murder your dad?" Somehow I knew that she would start putting all the stories that I told her together. She pieced it really quick. The rumors that surrounded my Dad's case and of course what I told her earlier this year about my dad. Of course, she would add one and one together.

"I know she did, but no one could prove it," I answered stroking her hair.

"Your sister. She was Erudite's principal. The one who used the lab and technology to..."

"Mass produce chemical serums for war," I finished her sentence. "Yes."

"My mom was poisoned by her last year. There were thousands of people poisoned by her who died," Alex started to shake again. "That's where you got the drugs from, didn't you? Your sister made that drug that almost got me raped earlier this year, right?"

"I'm not going to let her hurt you. Alex," I pulled her back and kissed her hard, yet she wouldn't kiss back. I ran my hand on her cheek. "Alex, trust me," I said throwing myself back into another kiss. I pulled her closer, tried to deepen it, anything to calm her down. "Alex," I shook her a little.

"Eric," she replied. "Are all those rumors true?" I nodded my head. "Oh God! Did you see how she looked at me? Did you see how she looked at my family?" Alex began to panic again.

"She's not going to hurt you, Alex. Nothing is going to happen to you. Do you understand? I care about you too much to let that happen. You're my everything now and I won't let my mom take that away. That's why I didn't want you to meet them." I turned around and started to pace. "I didn't want to introduce you. When I said yes, I didn't think that it was going to be here. I thought it would be in a more controlled setting, somewhere I could control whatever happened. Alex," I turned around to see her. I brought her in for another kiss. This time she kissed me back. I felt her melt in my arms. "Alex, just stay with me please. Don't leave me. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, to Aidan, your parents, anyone. Just please don't leave me, Alex."

"I won't leave you," she whispered and then leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"And I will never leave you," I said as I brought my lips to her forehead.

* * *

><p>Alex stayed quiet during dinner with her parents. That night she went back to her room and didn't come to the party in the old science building. We had just won the State Championship game, yet I didn't feel like celebrating much. Apparently neither did Four or Tris. On my way up to Alex's room, Four and Tris were in an argument, well a disagreement about tonight's events also.<p>

"You let him get to you, that's all it is," said Tris. "So what they were acting like a perfect couple."

It was then that I remembered Four's parents were happily smiling and taking pictures for the paper and doing an interview with one of the news reporters. That's why my mom was trying to look all perfect, too. The news was there and she wanted to appear like a proud mother. Four turned to me as he saw me walking down the hallway.

"Eric? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to see Alex."

"She's not at the party," asked Tris. I looked away and shook my head.

"She met my mom today," I answered quietly. Tris gasped and Four put an arm on my shoulder and led me a couple feet away. "I promised her, I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I could see how scared she was the second she found out who my mom was."

"Look Eric, go to her now. I'm surprised that you're actually not there with her already," said Four.

"I just feel so helpless about this. Everything else I could deal with. I can protect her from the other jerks here on campus. I can be there for her when she feels upset about Aidan or her parents. But I feel like I can't do anything against my mom. I don't want Alex to know that I was this stupid, weak person that my mom made me out to be."

"I know the feeling."

"What did Tris do when she found out about your Dad? I mean obviously you're still together."

"Well," Four paused and turned to look at Tris. "She was actually the one who was there for me. She didn't judge me about anything. Tris holds a little resentment against my Mom for leaving me. I do, too a little. But in all, Tris makes me complete. It was like I was lost and now I'm not. You don't need to always be strong Eric. Having parents like your mother or my father doesn't mean that we're worthless. And that's because of people like Tris or Alex. Go and talk to Alex, Eric. And like I said, you don't need to be strong in front of her. She'll be strong for both of you, just let her know how you really feel. You probably have a million times before. But every day is a new day, with that comes new anxieties, so you just need to ensure her that you'll be that one constant for her and she'll be your stronghold too."

"Thanks Four," I said as I we both shook hands. "Hey Four," I called out right before he turned. "I've noticed that you and Alex got kind of close the past couple days."

Four arched an eyebrow and then put on a smirk. "You're really in love with her, aren't you?" I looked away. I didn't tell Alex that yet, I really didn't want Four to know. "Look, Eric, don't get upset. But Alex came to me Thursday night asking about an email she got."

"What was the email about?"

"Something you did last year. I was in the picture too, so that's why I guess she asked me about it. I explained to her that it was an old picture and that she had nothing to worry about. Told her everything that I saw between you and her this year and how much she could trust you. She was a little hurt by it. I told her that Tris got the same picture. That's pretty much what she figured out, that's why she came to speak to me and then to Tris. She was just hurting Eric and needed a neutral opinion."

"Neutral?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure both my Dad and your Mom were trying to present themselves like the perfect parents tonight," Four said chuckling. "It almost got to me, but," he turned back to look at Tris who was on the phone, probably with Alex. "Tris is helping me to look past that. Like I said Eric, way too much has happened already. We can't go back. We can only move ahead."

"I just don't know what to do sometimes." I hated admitting that, especially to Four.

"Well, I'll start you off. You should head in that direction," Four pointed down the hall towards Alex's room. I started to chuckle too.

"That's a good start, I guess," I agreed, nodded, and then left.

* * *

><p>"Eric," Alex said quietly. She put on a small smile and let me in her room. "I thought you would be at the party."<p>

"It's not a party unless everyone I care about is there." I stood in front of her and let my hand run down her cheek. Her eyes softened a little. "Alex, are we okay?"

"Of course we are."

"Then..."

"I just got scared finding out who your mom was Eric. It's like I found out my boyfriend is the son of a mob boss or something," she said somewhat laughing. "It was kind of hard for me to party knowing that I'm dancing with the son of FBI's most wanted criminal. Sorry if that upsets you that I'm insulting your mom."

"No," I said starting to laugh as well. "I'm just glad that you're finding a sense of humor about all of this."

"Someone told me that I can't rewrite yesterday, but I can determine whether or not I want to hear the story today." That someone must be Four. "I can't undo what you've done or who your Mom is, but I can see what you do now and who you are, not who your family is."

"Alex I care about you. You know that right?" I pulled her in and squeezed her against me. "That one girl that I want to be with, that I would do anything for," I lifted her head to look at me. "It's you, Alexandria Kent. It's you and only you."

"Eric Matthews," she whispered as she leaned up to kiss me. I almost deepened it until she pulled back. "I don't want to be with anyone but you, either."

"Alex about my mom. I know it's going to be hard for you to continue dating me knowing who she is."

"Eric..."

"No, Alex, just let me please," I asked as she nodded and moved us to sit on her bed. "My mom is going to be very difficult about us dating. She's running for office again, so she is going to try and dig up everything about Governor Eaton."

"Four's Dad?"

"Yes. She's going to make him, Four, even Tris look like complete idiots, because that's what my Mom does. She'll have people dig through your father's past, your mother's life, even yours. That fight between you and Rachel might even get out. And when I mean get out, DSU or any other college will hear about it. What's worst is that she'll use that against you to blackmail you into breaking up with me."

"Why aren't you supposed to be dating anyways? Your mother said something about fulfilling an obligation?"

"She wants me to help her discredit the Eatons, Priors, Ferras, and Turners."

"Families that you're all friends with?"

"Yes."

"But, why?"

"To further her power in Divergent's government. She wants to rule the world I guess you could say. She even at one point wanted me to take down your family." Alex looked away and out the window. "I believed everything she said about me. That I was worthless, useless, stupid," before I could continue, Alex turned and sat in my lap.

"You're not, Eric. You are one of the smartest people that I know. You are worth so much, because you give of yourself and care so much about others. You are Eric Matthews, son of Alan Matthews, best friend to so many, and boyfriend to one," she said smiling wider. "And I, Alexandria Kent, will always be there for you."

I kissed her hard and moved her on top of the bed. "I hate that you always have to make me feel better," I whispered as I buried my face in her neck.

"Well," she moved and kissed my cheek. "I made that promise to you a long time ago Eric and I don't intend on breaking it. Not even for all the trouble your mom may cause."

I kissed her forehead, rolled off, and pulled her against me.


	10. Chapter 10: Sticking by Eric

**Sorry that it's been so long. Way too long. I really do love these characters and have every intention of finishing this story. I had gotten so wrapped up in classes and with this new guy that I think I'm dating that I forgot about all my passions and hobbies, like writing. **

**For those of you who follow this story, don't worry, I will make another update by next week and will do my best to keep updates regular. I will stick to the plan I had set out in the previous chapter to ease out the drama. I don't like drama, it makes me cry. Literally. It's bad enough we have it in our lives and I think I did an awesome amount of drama during the start of this story. **

**Rachel and Tara will still be in this and Alex will still be friends with them. I have plans that hopefully work out. **

**For the story's timeline, about a week has passed. Dauntless Academy's volleyball team has just finished playing the quarterfinals for the State Championship as this chapter begins. **

**I do not own Divergent, credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

><p>ALEX<p>

I sat down on the chair and stared up at the board.

"We were so close," said Jessie next to me. I closed my eyes and turned to her.

"We played hard, gave it our best, gave it our all," I responded. "We still have a lot to be proud for."

"Alright listen up girls," said Tori as she walked back to us. "I understand you're all upset. We had to fight our way here. We earned the last spot by beating Veron High, we won our Conference title, and now, well now, we lost to Candor Academy to go to State Finals. I know playing for third place against Amity Prep next week is not something that you folks wanted to do. I'm not going to lie, I wanted to go to the 'ship', too. But I'm going to tell you all right now. To play for third place does not mean that you are losers. To me, no other team has come this far. No other team has produced this much talent. No other team I rather coach, than you girls right here. That being said, this year is my last year."

We all started to murmur.

"Tori," shouted Rogue. "You've got to be joking. What about the Juniors?"

"I was offered to go on and assist coaching at the University level and believe it or not, I may be following a couple of you," she said turning to Lauren, Deena, and I. "I will keep in touch with all of you. You've become like my daughters during the course of this year. I am very happy to have known each and every one of you."

I heard Jessie start to cry next to you. Lauren nudged her and told her to shut up, stop crying. Letty and I started to laugh.

"So no sad faces, already, ladies," Tori said. "We still have one more game to do. It's your last game. My last game. Dauntless Academy's last game. We're going to stand proud and still walk out there like champs. Because playing for third place next week is going to be the best game of our lives."

Lauren stood up and Letty followed her. "Let's do this bitches," she yelled. We went and congratulated the team and then walked back to the stands.

"Hey you," Eric said standing on the side.

"Hey you," I responded walking into his arms.

"Your parents are here," he whispered right when we were about to kiss. I pulled back just in time to see my mom walking towards us.

"Aw, sweet pea," she said as she hugged me. "You were excellent out there," she said pointing at me.

"You were," said my Dad. Oh-oh, here it comes. "You had a couple good service aces in there. I think your jump ball is okay, makes the other team distracted. It's a high serve. The one in the third set though, it looked like it almost escaped your reach."

"Alright that's enough, Jonathan," said Mom.

"Yeah, Dad, she did good," said Aidan walking by us.

"She did, but I'm just letting her know what could be better for next week." My dad turned back to me and kissed my forehead. "Sweet pea, you're always an excellent player and I'm tremendously proud of you. This is not your last game, you still have one more to go. And I believe you can win it, if..."

"If I focus," I said rolling my eyes. How many times have I heard this speech? My dad and mom gave me bouquet and Eric had half a dozen purple roses. After pictures, way too many pictures, Tori came and said the news wanted to interview the starters for Dauntless.

"Why can't Lauren just do this," asked Letty. "It's usually her or Deena."

The interview wasn't so bad. They asked each of us at least two questions which we gave short answers to. I was asked which college I would be attending and of course if I was happy that my brother made Senior All-State Team and was getting Quarterback of the Year. All things lead back to the family. When it was mentioned by Rogue that many of the Dauntless players including our boyfriends were invited to go All-State Team, one of the reporters asked how much of us were dating football players. Jessie was dating someone on the basketball team. Rogue was dating someone in our yearbook committee. So when the Deena, Lauren, Letty, and I raised our hands, we were asked who our boyfriends were.

"My boyfriend is defensive linebacker, Eric Matthews," I answered with a big smile.

"Senator Matthews' son," asked the news reporter. I knew that question was going to pop up after I said his name. This was the third news reporter to question me about dating Senator Matthews' son. I was learning to take it in stride. Eric had gone through so much already, he didn't need me to add more drama in his life. So instead I lightened the load for him and stood by him, no matter what.

"The very one," I turned to him in the crowd and smiled at him. "I believe that Eric along with Peter Hayes and Dom Toretto," I continued nodding towards Lauren and Letty. _Change the subject, elude the topic_, I remember Eric telling me to do when I'm being interviewed. "Will be playing in the All State defensive team. I know that I should be cheering for the offense..."

"With your brother being Quarterback of the year, I should think so," agreed the reporter laughing. Great she took the bait.

"I believe we have a well-rounded team at Dauntless, top to bottom, everyone is hard working and dedicated. Our offense, our defense, our special teams. I'm glad a lot of the players were selected to go. It's the first time so much have gone, so we're all really happy for them."

"As right you should be, the Dauntless football team..." the reporter continued to name off stats, records, achievements, interested colleges, and all sorts of other things about the team. "As we can see the talent extends to these lovely ladies as well. I'm sure your school is proud of how far all of you have come and we look forward to seeing you all play for third place, next week, against Amity Prep."

"Thank you," we all said.

"This is Nancy Kennedy, for High School sports network, saying..."

"Go Big or Go Home," we all yelled the TV station's catch phrase. The camera went off and she thanked us again.

* * *

><p>"Ah," Marlene started to growl as she ripped up another piece of paper and flew it across the room.<p>

"Sh," the librarian scolded us.

"Marlene, what's going on," asked Myra.

"I can't do it. I can't take it anymore. This assignment is driving me nuts!"

"Sh," the librarian told us again.

"Hey, if you keep getting loud, we're going to get kicked out," said Lauren. "Trust me, you do not want to study with the guys. I don't get any work done when I do."

"I wonder why that is," said Tris teasingly. Lauren threw a piece of paper at her.

"You're going to tell me that when you study with Four you don't get distracted either?"

"I never kiss and tell," replied Tris as we all started to laugh.

"Who are you kissing?" We turned to see the guys sitting down on the table next to us. Tris ended up blowing a kiss Four's way.

"Only you," she responded as we all started to laugh. Peter sat behind Lauren and wrapped his arms around her.

"No," she commanded.

"No? The last time we studied..."

"The last time," I asked. Then I turned to Myra and Marlene who started to laugh.

"Ha ha, funny, you're all so funny," Lauren said putting her stuff in her bag and getting up.

"Where are you going now, Lauren," added Myra. She just stuck out her tongue at us, grabbed Peter's hand and led him away.

"What was that all about," asked Edward claiming Lauren's seat.

"Studying," Tris responded which made us all laugh again.

"Hey, where's Eric," I asked him. Edward looked to Four and then at Uriah. "What's going on?"

"Eric's mom is on campus," said Four.

I quickly got up and ran out of the library. I blurred past Justin, Trick, Aidan, and Zeke who seemed to also be making their way towards the library. I had made a promise to be there for him. After all that he had done for me, he had been patient with me when I gave him a hard time, he was willing to wait for me, work for me, give me all that he could, I had to do the same. Because whether I admitted it to anyone or not, I am in love with Eric Matthews.

Once I reached outside I dialed Eric's number. Come on, pick it up. Pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Eric?"

"Alex," he let out sigh of relief. "Thank you for calling me. I just wanted to hear your voice right now."

"What's going on?"

"My mom is going campaigning and apparently I would be more useful to her if I didn't go along."

"She came all this way to tell you that you couldn't come?"

"Well, she had to ask the school for..." I ended up walking into somebody, so I didn't catch Eric's sentence. I looked up and jumped into the interrupter's arms. It was Eric himself.

"Are you okay," I whispered. He buried his face into my hair and then rested it in the crook of my neck.

"I'm okay now," he whispered back.

"Did you want to talk about it?" I pulled back and looked up at him.

"Not right now," he said running a hand down my cheek. "Right now I just want to be with you." He took my hand and we started to walk around campus. "What were you doing just now?"

I smiled remembering the girls and I little inside joke. "Talking about studying."

"You were talking about it? Not actually doing it?"

"No."

"Why is that?" I stopped us and turned to him, kissing him deeply. "I'm going to take it studying is a code word you girls came up with," his lips smiled against mine.

"Something like that, yeah." I took his hand again and continued walking. "Can you believe that we'll be out of here in a couple weeks?" He got quiet. "Eric?"

"That's why my mom came down."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's alright," he said pulling me against him. "I'm going to be staying on campus for the first two weeks of vacation and then I'll stop by the third week to go and spend New Year's with your family."

"Your mom is okay with that?"

"Yeah, she just had to sign a waiver allowing me to leave without a parent being present." I leaned up and kissed his cheek as he leaned down and kissed forehead.

"Will and Cara are going to be stopping by during New Years, too. It was originally Christmas, but Will insisted that they spend that with their parents."

"And away from Aidan, probably," Eric started to chuckle.

"I always been meaning to ask, does my brother give you a hard time about dating me?"

"The only hard time he gave me was before you and I started dating," he answered seeming somewhat upset about something.

"Oh," I responded. "He punched you didn't he?"

"Yes," Eric answered and almost started walking away.

"Eric, that was the past remember. As much as possible," I said pulling him back. "We should forget about what happened that day."

"It's hard for me because I also symbolize that day with something else," he admitted.

"Really? What was it?"

"You don't remember," he asked smile that smile that I enjoyed so much. He must have known that would distract me, because it slowly turned into an evil smirk that could make me weak. "Tell me something, Alex," he said getting closer. "You forgot about it already?"

"No, I just need to refresh my memory." What else happened that day?

"That day, Edward said you looked like you were floating on cloud nine," his voice got low. We really going to do this right here in the middle of campus? "Trick said you couldn't stop smiling, even on the next day," our lips were barely touching. "Myra said you were bragging to the girls the following week."

"The kiss," I whispered.

"Yes, the kiss. Is all of that true?"

"I," I barely managed to get out.

"How did all of it feel, Alex," he started to place soft kisses on my jaw and then my neck.

"It..." damn you Eric. I couldn't think right now. "It was... Oh God," I screamed as he sucked on a soft part. Eric pulled back and smirked. "Screw you," I said hitting him lightly and then walking away.

"Come on Alex," he said pulling me back.

"You're such a tease," I said trying to wiggle myself free from his chest.

"I'm a tease, you're the one."

"I do no such..."

"You know exactly what it is that you do, you know when to do it, and how to do it, too, so don't act like I'm the only one who uses things to my advantage," he jested. "But honestly, Alex, I always wanted to know."

"That wasn't my first kiss, Eric. You already know that."

"Yeah, I do," he answered angrily. I think the thought of his friend's lips on mine didn't sit well with him. Just like how the fact that other girls had had him sexually didn't sit well with me.

"But it was our first kiss. Ours. The first time I had felt anything so emotionally and physically strong before. And it was with you, someone who was my best friend, someone I trusted, liked, admired. Because of that, everything just tripled. Yes, I was glowing like the sun in the sky from you and I making out." He started to chuckle. "Yes, I went out with the girls and I couldn't stop talking about it. And No, I did not forget it Eric. I never would."

He pulled me up to him and yes, we started to make out right there in the middle of campus.


	11. Chapter 11: Have your cake & eat it, too

**So this will be and hopefully, I'm right. Close to the last piece of drama for Eric and Alex. I just don't want endless drama after drama. I have high hopes for them and really want to finish this story. I want to get back to them building each other again as they did in the first story. And if you have not read the first story, please go and read the first one. **

**I think I had lost something along the way as I wrote this. So hopefully, this all gets better. **

**Again. I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

><p>I was starting to get a headache in class. There was just way too much work. Peter was sitting in front of me and stretched to try and wake himself up. However, his stretching had reached my desk and he 'accidentally' hit my head. I kicked the chair as he started to chuckle, along with Drew, Zeke, and Aidan.<p>

"What's the matter, you don't have any prank to pull on your brother," said Peter turning around in his chair.

"I wish I did. I'm so tired of doing all this work."

"Hayes and Kent, less talking and more working," yelled the teacher.

Eric poked my arm. I turned to see him handing me a small envelope. Really passing notes now? I took it and opened it.

_You have been invited to be the guest of Eric Matthews_  
><em>at the 25th Annual All State Senior Football Banquet.<em>

I didn't finish reading the rest, but took out the piece of folder paper he stuck in behind the card.

_I wanted to ask you officially, but I know you're busy with practice and school. _  
><em>I hope you don't mind. <em>

I turned and gave Eric a quick kiss.

"You don't always have to make everything extravagant, Eric," I whispered while giving him a smile.

"I remember telling you though, that it should be nothing less than perfect for you."

"Well," I said looking at the card. "This is perfect. I was having a bad day with all this school work and you found a way to just make the rest of my day," I gave him another quick kiss. "Perfect."

We didn't see much of each other, except in classes. I can't believe we were going through this again. School and sports really took it's toll. During practice Deena and Letty said that Trick and Dom invited them to the banquet as well. We were all pretty stoked about it. Letty asked if I got a full on musical display like when Eric was asking for forgiveness. We started to laugh a little, remembering the JV dancing and singing for me, in the cafe, during practice, and in the girl's hallway.

"Eric gave me the invitation in class," I said smiling. "I told him he doesn't have to turn everything into some big show."

"You two are really cute together," said one of the Junior girls.

"Thanks. I believe we're in love," I said as some girls started to say 'ooh' or 'aw, how cute'.

"Tell me something, Alex," said Sara, one of the girls who played for me when Lauren and I couldn't. "I heard through the grapevine that sex with Eric is off the charts!"

Right when I turned to open my mouth to ask her how she knew, it finally came back up in my head. All my insecurities about our relationship. Eric had been with at least five other girls last year. Although I was friends with Rachel and Tara now, I knew for a fact that I wasn't with Britney, Julie, or Emily. Emily had sent me that harsh email of Eric kissing her at a party last year and of course blasted in large font was the words **_"I am his first"_**. Four told me that I had nothing to worry about. Even Tris told me that she got the same email and to not let it get to me. Eric and I should be past this, but in that moment it was hitting me hard.

"You alright, Alex," said Lauren putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way Alex. I just," Sara started but I stood up quickly in front of my locker.

"Whoever you heard that from you can tell them that Eric and I haven't had sex yet, but he loves me all the same and nothing that happened last year is going to change that, because it's me that he's with and not them!" Tears were starting to form in my eyes as I walked quickly out of the locker room.

I leaned up against a wall and almost started to cry.

"Alex, Sara is really sorry. She didn't," Lauren began as she walked towards me. "Eric does care about you Alex."

"I thought about it once. Only once when we went out and Eric reassured me then that there was nothing to worry about. That he would wait for me. And now. I never thought about it again, until now Lauren. The only other person I spoke to about this was Tris. But I'm just scared that Eric," I paused and let a couple tears fall. "I told the girls in there that Eric loves me, but he never told me that himself. What if he doesn't? What if..."

"Shut up, Alex!" Lauren pulled me into a hug, which was odd even for her. "You remember what happened earlier this year? Do you remember people telling me about Peter?" We pulled back and I nodded. "Don't let one thing from his past ruin your present Alex! Or worst, ruin your future," she said hugging me tightly again. "You know what? Go and take tonight off."

"What? Why?"

"Go and see Eric, Alex. I'll tell Tori, you needed the night from practice off. Just go and spend time with him. I think you need it." She smiled and then turned to walk back to the locker room.

I ran off quickly back to the dorms. I sprinted through the hallways, ignoring Uriah, Will, and Drew. I knocked loudly on Aidan and Eric's door. Aidan opened up.

"Alex?"

"Hi Aidan," I said hugging him. He pulled back and smiled.

"You seem okay. Were you just running now?"

"Yeah, I was. Is Eric here?"

"No," Aidan answered. "He went down with Edward and Peter. They should..." I didn't hear the rest of what my brother said. Instead I ran back downstairs. I stopped when I came to the lobby. Edward and Peter were walking in and behind them was Eric. He was talking to Wendy. She was also on the soccer team. I noticed her flirting with Eric immediately. Edward glanced up at me. Just then someone came to stand next to me.

"Trouble in paradise?" I turned to see none other than Emily next to me. "I guess you can't have your cake and eat it, too."

"Alex, wait," said Edward. But I took off, back upstairs, back to my room. I threw myself on my bed and started to cry.

* * *

><p>The banquet was the Friday before our third place volleyball game, which was awesome. Cara waved to me from their table. They made offense, defense, and special teams at sit at different tables, so I had a feeling that the whole night would pass and I probably wouldn't see my brother.<p>

Edward, Dom, and Eric introduced us to a couple other defensive players from Erudite Academy, Candor High, which Lauren was a bit bitter about since one of them brought Candor High's volleyball captain. I noticed Eric grip my waist tighter when I was talking to one of the guys I knew from Amity Prep. He seemed to notice.

"How long have you been dating Senator Matthew's son," asked Jacob.

"Long enough," Eric snarled.

"Almost two months now," I answered as I gave Eric a nudge. "Since our homecoming game."

"Ah nice. There's many boys I know who are disappointed now that you're not single anymore."

"Shut up," I playfully hit Jacob. I could tell Eric was getting upset as he stood next to me. "Like there is any."

"Why wouldn't there be any," Jacob shrugged. "You're a sweet girl, smart, athletic," Eric scoffed as Jacob described me. "Eric should be happy that you chose him."

"What are you trying to say? Of course I'm happy," Eric almost bit off Jacob's head. I gently pulled him back and gave him a look.

"Well, It was nice seeing you again, Alex."

"Nice to see you, too, Jacob." Jacob did something unexpected and pulled me out of Eric's arms, towards him and hugged me. Then he released me, but while doing so, I felt his hand brush against my butt. I turned to see Eric completely furious. He had saw that.

"I'll see you out there on the field, Eric," Jacob said as he lifted his hand to shake Eric's. Eric and he shook hands and Jacob went back to sit at his end of the table.

"Are you changing your name now to Nick Jonas?"

"Nick Jonas," Eric asked.

"Yeah, he sings that song entitled 'Jealous'," I said smiling and wrapping my arms around Eric, then leaning into him. "Christina loves that song."

"You're listening to Christina's pop music now?"

"I can't help it, I still don't have an iPod." I looked down remembering what I did to my iPod.

"Alex," Eric said making me look up. "I'm fine now. See," he said motioning to himself. "Healthy as can be."

"And jealous," I teased.

"Let's go dance," Eric whispered.

"What?"

"Come on," he said pulling me towards the floor.

"Were you doing that on purpose," Eric asked after a minute of silence.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to make me jealous?"

"No," I smiled. "Alright maybe a little." Eric rolled his eyes.

"Can I ask why?"

"Eric, I know I shouldn't have. But I turned into a little green monster about you almost every day this week, since you told me about the banquet. When I saw Jacob getting friendly, I just, I just couldn't help it. I wanted to make you jealous, too. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven."

"That quickly?"

"It was something small. You didn't necessarily initiate it the flirting. We can't let the small things come between us, Alex. But please don't do that again."

"I won't," I said as I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. I was about to lean my head down when he pulled my chin up to look at him.

"Now tell me," he said giving me a small kiss. "What was it that you were jealous of, because I swear I did nothing to cause alarm."

"It's about something that I said we should keep in the past, but I ended up thinking about it recently. Earlier this week, the girls and I were talking about this banquet and you boys. Someone asked about you and I and I kept going on and on about how good everything was. The last time this crossed my mind was when we first started dating. But when someone else said that you were great in, well you know," I said as I looked down. "In bed. I remembered that I wouldn't be your first. And that nothing can change the fact that once we did move on to that stage in our relationship that I would keep comparing myself to all those other girls. I get jealous knowing that they had you before I did."

"Let me stop you right there Alex." I almost started to cry on the dance floor. "Alex you have nothing to compare yourself to. No one to fight over me with. Do you hear me? No one. There's no one but you. And only you. Yes, those girls had, past tense, had. But ever since the day I met you, it's been you and it will continue to be you."

"I'm just not sure if..." I looked down. "I just want to make you happy Eric."

"You already do," he kissed my forehead. "More than you know."

"But all those other girls probably knew what to do..."

"Can you stop thinking that, Alex? Please just stop. We're together. You and me, alright?" I nodded. "No, tell me," he said smiling and pinching my side.

"You and I are together Eric. It's just you and me," I said softly.

"Thank you. Besides, Alexandria Kent," Eric continued. "You are the first one to get this," he grabbed my hand and placed it over his chest. "You have all of me. The faults, the bad stuff, you take it all. But this right here," he pressed my hand even stronger against his chest, his heart. "This is the best part that I have to offer and it's all yours." He kissed me softly. "It will always be yours." We pulled back and smiled at one another. "So will you please stop with all this jealousy nonsense?"

"One more question." He nodded. "What were you doing with Wendy Wu?" Eric started to laugh.

"Wendy Wu has a crush on you."

"Wait what?"

"She and Lynn used to have some little fling last year. In fact I would tease Lynn about it so badly," he chuckled. "Wendy was asking if you and I were serious and I told her that we were and that she would have to pull something really off the charts to steal you away from me. You want to know why? Because I'm never ever letting Alexandria Kent go. She's stuck with me," he gave me that smirk I love so much. "That's if she wants to be stuck with me."

"I believe Alex Kent wants to be stuck with no one else but Eric Matthews," I said leaning up to kiss him. Although it quickly turned into an almost full out make out scene on the dance floor.

"Mm uh," someone cleared their throat. We both stopped to look over at Four and Tris. Tris blushed and buried her head in Four's chest. "The song was over a while ago, you know?"

"Shut up, Four," Eric threw a punch Four's way as we made our way back to the table. I looked over at the other table to see Aidan shaking his head slightly at me. I shrugged.

We sat down and enjoyed the rest of the banquet. Aidan had gotten his Quarterback of the Year award. Dauntless Academy was awarded with Best Defense. We were really proud of all the boys this year. Almost all of them set some sort of record, which of course was previously held by none other than Dauntless Academy's 1994 Football team, the very team my father was captain of.

"You really have nothing to worry about you know," said Edward sitting next to me. I turned to him. "I saw that look on your face when we saw you in the lobby. I saw Emily whisper something to you. Alex, Eric has fought so hard for you. He's seriously not going to do anything to let you get by him again."

"Thanks Edward."

"Hey, what are friends for?" We started to laugh. "You want to know something else?" I nodded. "I believe none of this would have happened if it weren't for you."

"What does the entire team getting awards and winning, have to do with me?"

"As you know we had so much issues with one another last year. I know Eric has told you that he believes he instigated all of it. Eric was lost last year, I'm sure he told you because his Dad died and the whole thing going on with his Mom," Edward explained as I nodded. "He found something to live for again when you came here." I took a quick glance at Eric who was talking to Peter about something. "A lot of us found things to live for," he said turning to Myra. "A lot of that wouldn't have happened unless..."

"Unless I came to Dauntless Academy," I finished. Edward nodded. We hugged each other quickly and then I turned and kissed Eric on the cheek.

"Hey, you okay," Eric asked, facing me and putting an arm around my waist.

"Yes, I am." I leaned down on Eric's shoulder and he kissed my forehead. He brought out his hand and I started to trace patterns on it, something I would do even before we started dating, it was so familiar and calming. Whatever stress I felt from this week was gone. I don't know why I was so worried in the first place. True, I think deep down inside, it may pop up into my mind later on in the future, if I was making him physically happy. For now, the fact that Edward said what he said, after what Eric told me on the dance floor, just cemented my feelings for Eric more and erased the doubt and jealousy that grew in me from this week. I smiled. Emily was wrong. I could definitely have my cake and eat it, too.


	12. Chapter 12: The interview and the gift

**Sorry again for the delay of this story. This chapter is short. And I think they're going to start getting shorter. I hate to do it, but I have an ending and just don't know how to get there. So I think this is somewhat of a teaser to what's to come in later chapters. At the same time, I wanted to strengthen Eric and Alex's relationship. **

**No more jealously, well for now. No more dramas with the exes or stuff like that. But I wanted to go back to having family issues. That's what brought them together, so I decided to add some of that in there.**

**Please, please please read and review. **

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth. **

* * *

><p>I threw my arm around Eric as he caught me and spun me around. He put me down, gave me a kiss, and we stood there just holding onto each other.<p>

"I'm glad to finally catch the happy couple together," said a news reporter. I glanced at Eric and he put on a smile for the reporter. "Would the two of you mind doing an interview together?"

"Sure," Eric answered. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Everything will be fine," he whispered. I took his hand and we walked towards the chairs that they had set up.

"Nancy Kennedy here for Sports Network. First, I want to say congratulations to Alexandria Kent and the Dauntless Flames volleyball team on your third place victory against Amity Prep."

"Thank you, Nancy," I said smiling as Eric's hand tightened on mine.

"How did it feel playing against your former team? Did you need to do anything differently to prepare yourself for this game knowing who you were up against?"

"I love the girls on the Amity Prep team. Aubrey is an awesome team captain there. They had several, several good plays along with Chloe, Amy, and Stacie," I looked up to see them smiling at me. "I know that they're all going on to the next level and I wish them nothing but the best." **(If you know how I got those names... May I just say 1..2..3.. Aaahhhh...)**

"Did knowing their weaknesses or strengths influenced how you played tonight?" She seriously was trying to get me to undermine them or say something to use against me later, wasn't she? Eric said to be careful.

"I can tell you that the girls I played against tonight, were not the same girls I played with last year. Speaking for myself, I know that I've changed, a whole lot, since I transferred to Dauntless Academy. Not just personality wise, but how I play, too. You have to keep reinventing yourself to stay one step ahead of the game. I believe that we prepared to face them like any other team and they did the same tonight. Both teams played really well and poured their all into it. That's what it comes down to. Giving your best at every game, regardless of who it is on the other side of the court."

"And what a good game you had tonight." The reporter listed the sets, assists, the plays, almost everything that happened tonight. Then turned from the camera back to Eric and I. "Tonight, we also have with Alexandria Kent, Honorable mention defensive linebacker of the year, record holder of most sacks in a season, All State defensive player, Eric Matthews." What a build up, I thought as Eric squeezed my hand again. "I see the two of you are dating?"

"Yes, we are. And I have to say that I can't picture anyone else by my side right now," answered Eric with that smile of his.

"Tell me, how do you two make school, extra curricular activities, and your hectic personal lives balance in all this?" She was eluding to something, I knew she was.

"They don't call us student athletes for nothing, Ms Kennedy," said Eric chuckling. Nancy started to laugh and as I looked around the camera man and the other news crew were smiling and laughing too. I guess he was used to being in the spotlight, so everything came natural for Eric.

"We do what we can to keep school in the classroom, what happens on the field or on the court stays there, and of course not letting anything outside interfere," Eric continued.

"Speaking about outside interference, we were told that your mother, Senator Jeanine Matthews, has started campaigning with Senator Clarkson Schreave for Presidency. Your thoughts?"** (Do you know where that name came from?)** Eric's hand almost slacked on mine. Did she not tell him? I squeezed Eric's hand and turned to glance at him. His mother definitely had not told him. Now was my time to be natural, in front of everyone watching this on TV.

"Eric and I are happy when anyone sets out to do something that they want to accomplish," I then turned to the camera. "We'd like to wish Senator Matthews and Senator Schreave good luck and of course," I turned back to Eric, smiled and kissed him lightly. "As in anything, may the best person win." Eric smiled and we both looked at the reporter.

"Excellent, very excellent. Again thank you, Alexandria and Eric for spending a couple minutes with us."

"Always a pleasure," Eric said recovering.

"As they say at High School Sports Network..."

"Go Big or Go Home," Eric and I said at the same time.

"This is Nancy Kennedy, congratulations to Dauntless," she glanced at us. "Thank you to everyone joining us tonight. Enjoy the rest of your evening." The camera shut off and Nancy thanked us one more time.

"I'd like to do a spread of the two of you for the front cover of the sports page in the newspaper. Perhaps when school is close to ending. I'd like to see which colleges you two will finally attend, how the Presidency affects your lives and that sort of thing."

Eric nodded. "I'll have to see if my Mom will allow us to speak about her campaign once it starts, but we'd love to. Just let us know the date." Nancy wrote it down in her tablet and then she and the camera man left. I grabbed Eric's hand and then led him away.

"Are you okay?"

"She didn't even bother to tell me," he said letting go of my hand and throwing a punch into one of the floor mats that was leaning against the bleachers. "That's why she left me behind?! Because she's running for President?! What?! I wans't good enough for..."

"Eric, don't you dare," I said putting myself between him and the bleachers. He put both of his hands up on either side of my head and leaned his forehead to mine. "Don't think like that, you hear me? Don't," I whispered as I waited for him to calm down more.

After a while the muscles in his arm relaxed. He dropped one hand and wrapped it around my waist. "I'm so glad I have you with me, Alex."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "No matter what, remember?" He opened his eyes, smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"No matter what."

* * *

><p>"Alright bitches," shouted Lauren on the bus as we headed back to campus. "Third place!"<p>

"I must say I'm pretty psyched, man," said Letty as she and Lauren were running around doing high-fives.

"Sit down," shouted Tori.

"We can't. We're too excited!" Lauren jumped up and hugged Tori. "We did it for you. Let's hear it for Coach Tori!"

"Tori, Tori, Tori," we started to chant.

"Alright, alright, settle down," Tori said standing up. "I am so glad that you all made my last year here memorable and I can't imagine how working anywhere else is going to compare to this year."

She went down the line to each player and told us something that she liked about us. When she got to me she smiled and shook her head.

"Alex Kent," she started. Several players started to stomp the floor, something they did right before I did a jump serve. "You are the most stubborn girl that I know, yet because of that, it makes you loyal to a fault. I know that I can always count on you and no matter what," I smiled as she said those three words that meant so much to Eric and I. "I know that you'll get the job done. Rain or shine, you always find a way. You're an amazing person Alex. You take that spirit with you to DU and I promise you, you will go the distance." I nodded.

It was an awesome feeling when we stepped off the bus and back on campus. The guys who didn't make it out to the game came and congratulated us.

My parents had come to the game and said that a surprise was waiting for me back at campus. So I rushed up to my room but couldn't find anything there. I ran upstairs to Aidan's room.

"Hey you," said Eric opening up the door. I smiled and we started to kiss.

"Are you better," I asked softly.

"I am now." Once again I found myself making out with Eric in his and my brother's room.

"Really? I'm still here." Eric and I both pulled away to see Aidan standing in their room, arms crossed, and looking upset. Speaking about brothers, there is mine. I smiled and decided to have more fun with him.

"You are," I teased. "I was just about to tell Eric that if he was all alone," I started to sound seductive and press myself against Eric.

"Anyways," my brother grabbed my arm and pulled me past Eric. Eric shook his head at me and shut the door. "Mom and Dad sent this for you."

He pointed towards a box on the floor. I picked it up and looked it over. It was a pretty small box. I shook it a couple times and Aidan ended up taking the box from my hand. He ripped the wrapping and the look on his face was priceless.

"No ways! You're getting one before me?!" I pulled the box out of his hand and there in the middle of the tissue were keys. I screamed and started to jump up and down wildly. I ran to Eric and hugged him, then quickly ran out of the room, leaving my brother pouting.

"Yes," I jumped up and down in the hallways.

"Well, looks like someone is happy," said Becca and Jenn walking my way.

"I'm getting my own car!"

"What?!" They both screamed. I ran into my room and hurried to pick up my phone.

"Mom, Dad, tell me I'm not stuck in some happy dream right now?!"

"Your mother thought to give it to you as an early Christmas present," sighed my Dad. I assume he didn't want to give it to me.

"I'm getting your old dodge charger, the Vin Diesel one?!"

"Yes, the Vin Diesel one," Dad answered.

"Yes!" Just then Aiden busted through the room.

"I want to talk to Dad!"

"No," I shouted at him and tried to run away. But my dorm room was smaller than theirs, so it was easier for me to get tackled to the ground. After much wrestling, he finally pulled the phone from my hand. Eric walked in smiling and helped me get up from the floor.

"Why does she get a new car before me?" There was silence. "Yeah, I guess," my brother admitted solemnly.

"So where we going in your new car," Eric leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Anywhere we want," I kissed him softly. "Of course that's if I can apply for the student parking pass next semester."

"I think there's still time," he added. "Why is your brother so upset?"

"I got my Dad's old car. A 1970 Dodge Charger. My brother wants a truck, so I don't know why he's pouting."

"Yeah, I get it," Aidan spoke. "Yes, Dad." More silence and then it was followed by an "Okay Dad. Bye." Aidan turned to look at me. "Dad's right. You deserve it."

"Thanks," I said smiling and jumped up to hug my brother. "Besides I know in just a couple months, someone turns eighteen," I lightly punched him. His birthday was in January and I already knew the plans that my Mom had in store for that party.

"True," he added. "Congrats again Sis. And goodnight. I suppose..." he motioned to Eric.

"Can Eric sleep down here?"

"Actually, he can't." We all turned to see Christina walking in.

"Tell you what," my brother said. "You can sleep up in the room with us."

"Us?"

"Oh yeah," Aidan started to laugh. "I'm going to be in the room, so don't even try anything funny." Aidan walked out of the room.

"I think I rather sleep down here in the room with Christina," Eric muttered. I rolled my eyes, grabbed Eric's hand and led him back to his room.


	13. Chapter 13: Permission to go

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. But the next chapter will be the best! I promise.**

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

The rest of school went by in a blur. Alex and I presented our project in psychology on one another as agreed from the first time she and I studied together in the library. Although, Alex teased me for being a nerd and having one of the best GPAs in our class, tied with Four that is, I was able to tease her when she made Honor Roll for first semester, calling her a nerd as well.

"We'll just be nerds together," she smiled, a smile that I hadn't seen in a couple weeks and made me fall all the more harder for her.

Football season was over and so was Volleyball season for Alex. However, she wanted to try out for softball, which I encouraged. A lot of the other girls were cutting back on cheering during the second semester for either softball or basketball.

"Aidan, are you going out for basketball this year," Alex asked her brother one night she was hanging out in our room.

"Nah," he replied as we continued to play on the Xbox. "I'm going to the Spring Football camp for DSU. They might take that Prior kid from Erudite as a starting QB. I gotta make sure I look good for camp."

Alex was still a little disappointed that her brother was thinking of going to DSU, while she was going DU. However, they both had gotten closer since she came to Dauntless Academy. It was like they were twins and had some sort of twin telepathy or something. They could tell when the other was sad, happy, or angry. They knew just what the other was thinking before they even said it. So even though Aidan was seriously considering attending DSU, Alex was happy for him and took it like champ.

For me, as far as where I was going next year, I still was undecided. I still hadn't told Alex that my mom was planning on moving our family to Washington DC. After I found out my mom was campaigning for President, immediately I called her that night. Yelled at her that I wasn't going to go along, but she reminded me that I made her a promise. When Alex found out that I might not be going college, that made her worry a little. She didn't want to go somewhere without Aidan, or especially without me.

Alex wasn't able to apply for the parking permit on campus, since she wouldn't be 18 next semester. She was about to have Aidan or I fill it out, since we would be turning 18, but that would that someone other than her would be driving around her car. I shook my head and chuckled when she told me that I couldn't touch her 'baby'.

We got into one small fight which of course I blew way out of proportion yet once again. She received a text from Edward one night that I slept with her in her room. He was asking to see her right away. Of course it was in the middle of the night, so I got all upset. Why would he be texting her that late at night? And of course requesting to see only her?

Later I found out that Myra's mother was sick in the hospital and he couldn't get Myra to come out of the bathroom. She was crying in there all night. I felt bad for even doubting Alex and we both quickly apologized to one another the next day. Rachel, yes Rachel of all people, reminded me that Alex cared about me deeply and that Alex would stand by my side, always being there with me, through the good and the bad. I couldn't have been more happier to have Alex in my life. I felt complete, ecstatic, and needed.

Classes had finished for the year and there were endless parties to celebrate that half of the year was done. Alex and I only went to one, which was last night. She spent the night in my room, which of course was awkward because Aidan was just a few feet away, for the second time. However, I knew that I wouldn't see her for the next couple weeks, so we made the moment count and held one another close. When we woke up, I didn't really want to let her go. But she had to pack, so eventually she did leave.

I sighed as Aidan started to pack up some things for holiday vacation. It just meant that not just my best friend, but also his sister, my girlfriend, my one and only, would be leaving too.

"I was wondering," said Aidan while he packed. "I know you said you were just going to stay back here for the two weeks and then come meet us for the last weekend, but I think you should just come back home with Alex and I now."

I took a deep breath. Things were going well with Alex **now**. Yet for some reason a cloud never was far from our little slice of blue sky. She didn't ask me to come home with her, it was her brother. She said this morning, that she would miss me, but not once did she think to offer me to go with her.

I couldn't think like that. It was bad enough that other situations in our lives were trying to tear us apart. My thoughts were not helping the situation any.

"I think I should check with your sister if I she would be okay with that."

Aidan turned to face me. "You guys have been going out for like what almost two months now, why wouldn't she?" I looked away. "Are you two fighting?"

I chuckled. "I wish we were." I turned to Aidan who looked confused. "I know how I feel about your sister. For some reason the only time I can tell her or show her is right after we fight. When we don't fight, we're okay. But that's all we are. Is okay. I don't know if I'm saying it right, but it seems like we just get so wrapped up in what everyone else is saying or doing to ruin us, that we don't get to truly enjoy those moments when Alex and I are just Alex and I."

Aidan started to chuckle. "You two are such a weird couple. Well are you and Alex good now?" I nodded. "So tell her how you feel right now." He went back to packing his things. "Honestly, Eric I never thought it would come down to this."

"What do you mean?"

"Me giving you advice on... _how to date my sister_."

"You know her better. You know me better. I guess that's why you're one of the first people I turn to."

"One of the first?" Aidan turned back to face me. "You talk about problems with my sister to someone else?"

"Four." Was my only answer. Aidan smiled a bit. Four and I both had messed up family lives. I mean Aidan and Alex's dad worked in government, too, but not like mine or Four's parents. Things with Alex were somewhat the same to what Four was going through with Tris, last year, in a way.

Aidan was probably happy too that Four and I were finally getting along. It wasn't our fault that my mom went psycho and removed Four's dad from government last year. Four! That's it. I got out my phone.

_I gotta ask you a question - Eric_

_What about - Tobias_

I checked my phone again. That's right, after he told us last year, me and a couple of the guys would start calling him that once in a while and only around Tris. He wanted things to start going back to normal in his life. And he found that with her. Just like I needed to find that with Alex.

_Alex - Eric_

_Did you two really get into a fight right before she leaves - Tobias_

_You won't see her for two weeks dude - Tobias_

Why did everyone think that? Because we always got into fights before, I guess.

_No. I want to go and stay with her and her folks now - Eric_

_Instead of waiting until New Year's weekend - Eric_

_Then go - Tobias_

_She didn't ask me if I could come - Eric_

It was quiet for a moment. Was mine and Alex's relationship that complicated? Just as I set down my phone, there was a knock at the door. Aidan walked over and then came back smiling.

"Alex is here."

"That's all I get? I should get a fanfare with confetti and people dancing around, like they're announcing the arrival of someone grand," she said standing straighter.

"Well, when someone _**grand**_ comes through the door, then I'll do that," Aidan said pinching his sister's side.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"What you doing here anyways?" Aidan said crossing his arms, he glanced at me and then glanced back at Alex. I didn't know what she was doing here. All I know was that I was talking to Four.

"Tris told me that Eric was looking for me," Alex said just as confused. I started to chuckle. That frickin Four! I looked up at Aidan who nodded and walked out.

Alex came over and sat down on the bed next to me and started to play with my hand. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded my head. That damn Four. What was I supposed to do? My phone beeped.

_Just ask - Tobias_

I started to laugh nervously.

"Eric you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry," I said looking at her with a smile. "It's just that I have something to tell you about the vacation break."

"You're not coming during New Years are you," she asked as I saw her face drop.

"Well," I said as Alex let go of my hand and scooted over a couple places on my bed. "Alex it's not what you think."

"Then why are you acting like that? It's like you..."

"I just don't know how to ask this."

"Just ask me already."

"So demanding," I teased her as she rolled her eyes.

"Eric Matthews," she said more serious. Then suddenly Alex's face changed. She made her eyes big and pleading. She titled her head and made her lips pout. "Please just ask."

"I have not seen you use that face in a while," I said stroking her cheek.

"I haven't had use for it," she said shrugging. Which was true. She could actually get her brother, me, and most of the guys to do anything. Just then she sat in my lap. "So, ask," she said softly, teasingly, seductively. I closed my eyes and shook my head of the thoughts she was putting in my head from doing that.

"After," I said as I brought her face closer to kiss her. She sighed once we pulled apart. I ran my lips down by her cheek and she titled her head. I started to suck on her neck and pulled her closer and she did a moan. She bit her lip and pushed on me to stop. I gave her a smile, the smile that she couldn't resist. Out of nowhere, she glared at me and hit my arm playfully.

"You were trying to distract me."

"Maybe."

"Eric, just tell me, please. What were you going to say?"

"I wanted to go with you and Aidan. You know, stay with you folks during the entire winter break."

"Then, why didn't you just ask?"

"You're not the only one with insecurities about our relationship, Alex," I started to chuckle. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to come."

Alex pulled farther away this time and looked at me. She looked surprised.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know Alex. Maybe it was the whole you meeting my mom a couple weeks ago and knowing what type of family I have. Your family is so nice and I wasn't sure if you would be embarrassed of me. Then there's that whole thing about my mom's campaign. News reporters might just show up at your home to interview how I spent my holiday. I didn't think you'd want me around. I just wasn't sure," I finished as I started to rub her back.

"Eric, I am not embarrassed of you. I like being with you and my parents like you. We've been dating for about what? Two months now? I was going to miss you intently if we were going to be separated for that duration."

I started to chuckle at her use of words.

"Yes I used big words," she replied as she hit me again. "I actually don't know why I didn't ask you to come with us in the first place. I should have asked the second I found out you weren't going back home. I didn't like the idea of you being all my yourself. I know you'll miss me as much as I'll miss you."

"Maybe more," I said as kissed again. We pulled back and just rested our foreheads against one another.

"So," Alex finally said scooting herself back closer as she started to run her hands along my abs, inside my shirt. "Would you like to come back home during the vacation with me and my brother?"

I smiled. And she shook her head. "You really like my smile don't you?" She nodded and smiled back. I pulled her in for a kiss. "I'd love to go with you." We started to kiss again and then she pulled away.

"Great! I'll go and tell my folks. I'll be right back," she said jumping off and walking towards the door. I looked at Aidan's bed with most of his stuff on it. I guess I had better start packing too. After I brought out my duffle, my phone beeped.

_So - Tobias_

_She asked - Eric_

_Ur supposed to ask - Tobias_

_Well I told her what I wanted - Eric_

_U told her but didn't ask her - Tobias_

_I sort of made her ask me first - Eric_

_U two r a weird couple - Tobias_

_So I've heard - Eric_

_Thanks btw for getting her to come here - Eric_

_Anytime - Tobias_

_Open communication is the best, btw this is Tris - Tobias_

_We know you love her so don't mess this up, Tris - Tobias_

_She really really likes u too Eric! Stop doubting everything!, Tris - Tobias_

_That was the last message. Four wants me to get off the phone already, Tris - Tobias_

I had to smile, because I did love Alex. I love Alex. I looked back through the text messages and it seemed like Four and Tris were telling me to say exactly how I feel. Open communication. I chuckled again as Aidan walked back in.

"So, what was that all about?"

"Four got her to come here, so I can ask if I can go with you guys."

Aidan chucked too and went back to packing. "We leave tomorrow night. Pack an extra bag of clothes and stuff, we'll be there for three weeks. Plus too there's a lot to do before we leave."

I nodded and then turned to look towards one of the boxes I was going to pack. I brought it a couple weeks ago and was going to give it to Alex for Christmas, but decided to give it to her tonight.

"I'll be right back," I shouted as I grabbed the box and ran out the door.


	14. Chapter 14: Love Somebody

**The middle and ending of this chapter suggests sex. Rated M, just to be safe, so please use caution. **

**This is rather short chapter, so sorry. But hopefully you'll love it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any characters, plots, places contained in the book. Those belong to Veronica Roth. Credit to her for other ideas. I got the idea to name Veron High and Roth High (mentioned in Part I) after her as well. Not sure if there really is such a Veron or Roth HS, but if there is, I'm not talking bad about you. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

I knocked on the door and waited for Alex to answer. She opened it and got off the phone.

"I was just about to call you," she said moving on the side for me to walk in.

"Yeah?"

"My parents said they'd love to have you over earlier. Of course, they're sending a van to pick us up, so we have to leave like a couple hours earlier, which is fine, because I'm already packed."

"That's great. I should have asked your parents myself."

"No need, Eric," she said leaning up to kiss my cheek. "You should hurry back and finish packing. I'll see you in the morning."

"Where's Christina?"

"She's staying the night at Will's," Alex shrugged. "She apparently has to stay back at home. So to get her to shut up about not seeing him, I suggested they go and spend the night together."

"Will must be happy about that," I started to chuckle.

"Uriah isn't."

"That's right. Marlene left already."

"They're actually coming on the van with us. I didn't realize this but Zeke folks live not too far from us, so my Dad said it works out for both my parents and Zeke's mom."

I let out a bit of a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Your brother, Uriah, Zeke, and Four made plans to do something one weekend."

"I'm sure they'll include you."

"That's why I'm a little irritated. I wanted to spend a lot of time with you."

"Me too," she kissed me again and we both sat on her bed. "But my parents will be there as well. And that weekend they were going to do something, I already called Lynn and said her and I could do something else." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know if I want you hanging out with Lynn."

"Why?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?" Alex rolled her eyes this time.

"Lynn has a girlfriend, you don't need to worry about her."

"Yeah, you're right. It would take a lot to take you away from me anyway," I pulled her into my lap as she giggled. Like actually giggled. I wanted to laugh, but started to kiss her instead. I didn't want to get this too far, seeing that I came here with other intentions. "I have something for you," I told her stopping the kiss.

She pulled back and I saw that same look in her eyes. There was denying it right now. I moved down and so did she, so that we were both sitting on the side of her bed. I handed her a small box. She looked at me questionable.

"I was going to wait for Christmas, but wanted to give it to you now."

"What is it," she asked as she shook the box.

"Just open it."

She slowly pulled on the wrapping, handing it to me to throw away. She opened the small lid and pulled out the plastic container. As soon as she saw it, she smiled and then started to laugh.

"I remember seeing the state of your old one," I told her as she pulled out the brand new iPod touch. "And you mentioning that you had to get your own so you wouldn't have to listen to Christina's music."

"It's not all that bad actually. Some of it grows on you, kind of like Christina." I gave her a look and she started to giggle.

"What's with the giggling?"

"I don't know," she whined. "I'm starting to act like her too now! Argh!" She threw her head back.

"A little giggling is fine," I made her look at me. "Just don't overdo it and please don't ever lose that headstrong, easy going, sexy, fearless, confident, sassy girlfriend that I have."

"I won't," she said softly and gave me her innocent smile.

"Now, is my sassy girlfriend going to take care of this iPod?"

She jumped on me, hugged me, and then kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. And Yes. I promise I won't break it, especially since it came from you." Alex gave me another kiss and then took it out of the plastic case. "Oh, you already opened it?"

"I put a song on it, too," I said clearing my throat. Why was I suddenly panicking?

"Just one?"

"Just like how you said you don't want to hide what you feel for me anymore. I don't want to hide how I feel for you. And this song makes me think about us." She looked at me confused. I grabbed the iPod from her hand and put it in the dock and let the song play. I turned her around to straddle me once it started. As the lyrics came on, I stroked her cheek.

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_  
><em>And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah<em>  
><em>But if I fall for you, I'll never recover<em>  
><em>If I fall for you, I'll never be the same<em>

We made out the second the song started. I wanted to pour everything I had into this moment. I wanted it filled with nothing but passion.

_I really wanna love somebody_  
><em>I really wanna dance the night away<em>  
><em>I know we're only half way there<em>  
><em>But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way<em>  
><em>I really wanna touch somebody<em>  
><em>I'll think about you every single day<em>  
><em>I know we're only half way there<em>  
><em>But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way<em>

_You're such a hard act for me to follow_  
><em>Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah<em>  
><em>But if I fall for you, I'll never recover<em>  
><em>If I fall for you, I'll never be the same<em>

She leaned arching her back, allowing me to move my lips down to kiss her chest. I ran my hand slowly up, reaching her neck, and pulling her back to kiss her neck again. I pulled her into an even closer straddle and started running my hands on her back under her shirt.

_I really wanna love somebody_  
><em>I really wanna dance the night away<em>  
><em>I know we're only half way there<em>  
><em>But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way<em>  
><em>I really wanna touch somebody<em>  
><em>I'll think about you every single day<em>  
><em>I know we're only half way there<em>  
><em>But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

I spent time just moving slowly over her face, lightly touching her, memorizing every little curve and tracing every little piece of her skin.

_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost_  
><em>I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop<em>  
><em>I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you<em>  
><em>Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah<em>

I pulled her head closer to mine and we started kissing again. I let the rest of the song play out as we continued to make out.

_I really wanna love somebody_  
><em>I really wanna dance the night away<em>  
><em>I know we're only half way there<em>  
><em>But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way<em>  
><em>I really wanna touch somebody<em>  
><em>I'll think about you every single day<em>  
><em>I know we're only half way there<em>  
><em>But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

"Alex," I whispered as the song ended. She pulled back and we both smiled and I knew this was the perfect moment. I kissed her softly again.

"Alex, there is no one else that I want to be with, no one else I can picture standing beside me, no one else I want to hold in my arms, no one else who could make me happy, strong, fearless, and smart. No one else but you. I feel like a fool for not telling you this sooner but, Alexandria Kent, I love you."

She immediately pulled back and stared at me. "Eric?"

"I am in love you, Alex. I never should have waited this long to tell you. I never should have let anything doubt my feelings. But as certain as I am that the sun will rise in the sky tomorrow is as certain as how much I love you." Her smile grew and her eyes lit up and that look that she had in them was one that I would always want to see. She threw her arms around me and started to kiss me harder. Alex pulled back quite abruptly and started to laugh a little.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," she whispered. My heart almost leaped out of my chest. I leaned our foreheads together.

"Tell me, just one more time."

"I love you," Alex whispered again. I pulled back just a little, enough to look her in the eyes.

"I didn't think I heard you," I raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a smirk. She shook her head and then kissed me once.

"I love you, Eric," she stated more loudly. We both started to laugh. "Honestly I don't know why I waited so long to tell you how I felt about you either. We were both so stupid. So stupidly in love, I guess," she shrugged. "I have no shame in saying it now. Eric Matthews, I am in love with you," she said as she ran her hands along the inside of my shirt and that was all the encouragement I needed to lay her down on the bed and keep her there for the rest of the night.

I moved, laying her down on the bed, resting my body on top of her as we started to kiss. After a few moments, she pulled at my shirt. I sat up and pulled it off. She snaked her arms pulling me closer on top of her. She started to sigh with every kiss. She hooked her leg around me and pushed hard back on me, making us flip over. Alex smiled and I just had to look into her eyes. Yup, she wanted to misbehave.

Alex sat up and took off her shirt. I sat up too and started to kiss her. I wanted to push her back down on the bed. But she held her ground, determined to keep her dominance over me. She pressed her lips harder to mine. When the hell did she get so aggressive? I didn't care. I loved it! She exerted everything in her to stay in the straddle and hold power over me. Even when I started to suck and nibble at her neck, she still wouldn't fall back. She pressed her waist harder down into me, letting out moans here and there.

I pulled on her hair trying to see if it would give me any power back. No. She just exerted herself more into keeping her position on top of me. I was beyond turned on. And no matter how much I thought about a dead dog, there was nothing that could block out the excitement, the desire, the sensuality of everything she was doing right now. This was the most passion I ever felt, and we still had majority of our clothes on. After a while, she pulled back, exhausted from the intense kissing. I ran my fingers over her lips. They looked swollen.

"That was by far, the hottest, sexiest, best make out ever," I told her. That was no lie. She smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said moving to kiss my neck. She started to suck hard as she pressed her waist with such force down on me. I squeezed her waist to keep her there. I really wanted this to continue on, but knew that even though her body may have screamed for it, she didn't say she was ready just yet.

"I love it, actually. I love this right now," I responded breathless from fighting for control and nuzzled her neck. All this caressing, you would think I would have gotten soft. In actuality I had fallen in love.

"I love it, too," she responded pulling back. I felt her body ease up and she slowly laid back down, pulling on my arm to follow her. Was she going to let me have control now?

"I love you, Eric," she whispered, relaxing her body back on the bed. I guess I did have the control now.

"I love you, too, Alex," I replied and started our next passionate make out session.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling Alex move slightly in my arms. Someone's phone was buzzing. I opened my eyes and saw that she was still sleeping. I slowly eased her head to rest of the pillow instead of my chest and got up to look for where the beeping was coming from.<p>

It was coming from Alex's phone that got kicked under her bed. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"So you did sleep in my sister's room?" It was Aidan.

"Yeah, we were talking and we got tired..."

"Are you sure about that? You two were talking? Never mind, I don't want to know. Is my sister up?"

"She's still sleeping."

"When she does wake up, can you tell her to call me back?"

"Okay," I answered.

Then Aidan hung up. I hope he wasn't going to get upset that I slept down here. I almost started to laugh remembering that Alex and I forgot to ask permission. I turned to look at Alex still sleeping peacefully. I smiled remembering last night. There was still some time left before the cab was coming to pick us up, I thought when I looked at the clock. I climbed back under the blanket and moved Alex's head back onto my chest.

"Eric," she started to stir.

"Sh, I'm here."

"What time is it?"

"It's okay," I said rubbing her lower back. "Go back to sleep, Alex." She cuddled closer to me and I felt her body relax.

After half an hour, I was planning on waking her, but I ended up falling off to sleep, too.

* * *

><p>I felt Alex jump out of my arms. I looked to see what was going on. She leaned over my body and grabbed her phone. Shit! What time is it now?<p>

"Hello," Alex said into the phone. She picked herself up from leaning against me and looked at me shocked.

"What is it," I whispered. She shook her head. I scanned down her body looking at her with just her bra on. There were two hickeys on her neck and one on her chest. I wanted to reach out and touch her, pulling her back to me. But she was on the phone. Not now, Eric, I shook my head.

"No, Aidan." There was a pause. Then she started to laugh.

"Why else do you think he slept here?" It almost sounded like she was mocking her brother.

"Well, we didn't use protection last night," she said jokingly. Why would she joke about that to her brother? He's really going to kill me. "Because, nothing happened Aidan. That's why! There was no need for it."

I wanted to yell, yeah cause we only made out! I thought back to last night and remembered all the intense and heated moments. But that definitely would not be something Aidan would want to hear, especially since he said he didn't want to see it.

"I know, Aidan," Alex responded. Aidan must be scolding her. She rolled her eyes.

"Really," she sounded irritated at whatever he was telling her.

"Well, if that's the case I guess I'm going to miss the airplane, too," she said smiling and looking at me.

"Yeah, yeah," she looked the other way.

"Okay." There was a pause. "Okay." Another pause. Man Aidan must really be upset about me sleeping down here. It kind of didn't help that she had to joke around about the protection thing.

"I understand, Aidan. Yes, I'll be ready for the cab!" Alex hung up and stared at the wall across the room.

"I'm sorry," I said sitting up. "Your brother called earlier. I should have just woke you up, then."

"No, it's alright," she said leaning back into me.

"What did he say?"

"He knew you were here, which was surprising, until just now, because I didn't know that he called earlier and you spoke to him. He asked if we had sex," she said slowly and turned to look at my reaction.

"I gathered that much form the conversation," I answered her smiling. She smiled too with a hint of naughtiness in her eye. "You just had to mention that we didn't use protection, didn't you?"

"Well, we didn't," she answered laughing lightly.

"Your brother is going to kill me, Alex."

"He knows we didn't have sex and that I was just joking with him." She pulled herself into my lap and ran her arms around my neck. This was bringing back fond memories of last night.

"Unfortunately, he reminded me that you won't be able to sleep with me for the next three weeks. And that when we return, he doesn't want us to have any more sleepovers for a while."

I started to chuckle. "Probably shouldn't have joked about us having unprotected sex."

"Probably," she said looking down. Then her eyes shot up and she smiled mischievously. I gulped suddenly frightened by the wicked look in her eye. "It's true what they say," she asked still smiling.

"About what," I said cautiously.

"That a guy has a boner in the morning."

"What makes you think I have boner," I said trying to play around with her. Although there was no denying that right now I felt really turned on for her. She just had to scoot harder onto me, too.

"I thought I felt it all the other times we woke up next to each other, but after making out a few times, including the times last night, I _**know**_ that's what I'm feeling poking me right now."

"Why do you look so proud, like you've accomplished something?"

"I never thought I could give a guy a boner," she responded softly. Almost like she was embarrassed.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, actually," she looked sad. "I never really had that much attention from guys at Amity Prep. And I know that you've had other girls before. I just didn't think I would compare, sexually." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I know we said we wouldn't bring it up. But I guess, yeah, I'm proud that I gave you one, because it makes me feel special," she shrugged. "Like I can turn my boyfriend on."

"Well, Alex, you don't have to worry. Because actually, you've given me one lots of times." I kissed her softly. "Yes, almost every morning we slept together I woke up with one and yes, almost every time we made out I had one." She put on a smile and scooted back a little. "Alex, I don't want you to ever think about that, okay?" She nodded.

"It's just that..."

"Alex, you make me happy. We've covered this so much times. I'm with you and only you. I've waited for so long to love somebody and have them love me back. And I've finally met that one person. You're the one, the only one."

"I love you Eric."

"I love you Alex." I continued to rub her back soothingly, until I felt her relax and I saw her smile return. "You okay now?"

"Yes."

"Good."

We started to make out again. And it wasn't until she pulled back and looked at me evilly that I wished she wasn't pressing against my dick so much. She wiggled in my lap and I groaned.

"Can I see it?"

"WHAT?!"

"I want to see it," she motioned to my boxers.

"No."

"Why not," she asked as she moved her hands to take off my boxers.

"Alex." I grabbed her hands and held them to her side.

"Please Eric. I just want to see it."

"Alex, not right now. You're brother is already upset with me about sleeping here and thinking that we had unprotected sex. Not to mention, we have a cab to catch back to your house. If we miss that, how are you going to explain to your parents what made us late?"

"I guess. But it wouldn't take that long, would it? I just want to see..."

"Alex," I cautioned her.

"Can I touch it then?"

"You have no idea how much I want you to do that. But not now Alex, okay?" She was about to pout. "Don't you dare give me that face. If you do, we might not leave this room."

"Fine."

"I love you, Alex," I whispered and kissed her softly.

"I love you Eric." She jumped back into my lap. "I still want to see it." I shook my head, lifted her off as I stood up too, and walked us to the door.

"I'm going to leave now, before you get me all excited again. Go and get changed, I'll be back in a few minutes to get you and your stuff."

She leaned up and kissed me. I had to resist the urge to push her against the wall and continue making out. I knew that PDA would be even more limited now that I was going to her parent's house for three whole weeks, might as well get used to it now. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you soon," I whispered and walked up to my room.


End file.
